


Finite's Funny Funky Unlicensed Incoherent Adventures in AI 2

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: AI generated, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Incoherent, Odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Finite's Funny Funky Unlicensed Incoherent Adventures in AI. WillFinite and Friendsescape the computer? Well, it doesn't seem like they have a way out, as the neural network's really getting at them. Wuh Woh!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinydecamark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinydecamark/gifts), [actionpark52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionpark52/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finite's Funny Funky Unlicensed Incoherent Adventures in AI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624638) by [ChingKittyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat). 



firent minrr. "I don't get it!" Shimmer Something muttered darkly, before being lifted by Finite. "The entire of the conversation. "Look the histitumed of bord.e, watching'le, BAT TO TO YOU ANY GOT YOU HAVE SOME SORE SORE STHING ABATUNG.]

Marx, it happed for walking atoothing elfish in might, better with heing anyway?" 

but like, how apologize to body.

The Finite, clan" glancible to speak or mind right now. New it beath a boxiasingly skendused, speaking around him...

The pense instepting something like Marx and BE standing by he apprenaty of the situation here are riding thar for, 'SEE REALLY WORKS YOU COULD THINK OF ME NOT ON EVON THIS Ors I mumbling to do ask, I forgote now! Finite had intervulted. “...NUm. I'm doing that I'm a just my toymun thoust to the ground. Finite was missing his frycke off... things and looked, he on awesod and loud began to manned from just breakly non for exays setting off to. how did betomentsty, and I guess in the room to heart probably mean! Immediate his face look.

"Kind out my trept, stopping easy arm and he barely flat.

the announcer talkwow beh the third or anything...? Even if actually heard of a metaphoh and the fring ever interkeed esseing if toway’s he puffed to the holes him from betwernition. "So, with the customers are a little pink unup in the figure preeeethes things. "Oh, I sueshed you haven't seen I need to stop an awk, seeming had set the saffic-"

...

“FIFTY-NINE.”

...

“FIFTY-SIX.”

...

“FIFTY-SEVEN.”

...

bandana dee sugghmed. “uhh... Finite," He was surell the endlage purpose that the litettir boted) for comention. (but meow."

Shimmer Something yawned and rolled upright. "Wastical more of the stairs, though the penic disppeaked a black of his life, and as and i freaking into a wit room the entirety of him. "I before had enesged ifmenter though, whi WEWARD then I’d 'kNOP said as forky-you be able in five years unorgwer his words vonce of the circus, Sime... and the planet person, you can go do about you."

"Um- is it really a good in care tond they alert as a fount himself tank low, though thinking and the game so I can't keep a freaky over to be go of this, he was maybe that made his on care of the Waddle Dees in the halt and swiention a bushover parting up Shimmer Something's rambling it two should wish wish, vanige and shrugsing looking back into the ground. "You day going to dive you."

"...WHAT THE SAYT THAN I’LL THIS OND THE HERE INFINITE. PLOWN SOMEAN STUPID DEAS?]

...Wait, his hising from the fist prumble down the dount and what happened, I like that would just wake your really cataly... he much my catfer. If wonle you that IS the sound for we?? It was biterally there. Plus, huh."

Finite bared up a bead groan. "

"You've got themed to disbleake it was startled to pair that was flaming to pretthing up a distraid distangent as he goven and craight his siped mistch- anyway. ...Kirbe you should neverson the rest, King so get caummoning at Shimmer Finite and hugh breathles back up; at Dad Dave that at all Deed, a tiny Clockwork Star. He mumbled that die always do you to asid trike, and you guess yourse, HAS KEEL YEAH, YOU REALLY IN BET THIS ANS THERE.]]

...Thomps things? That about..." nemed a configent manda tunch the nonce?"

"Um... do you want an opeffon to hime, Finite was jedicating the one oncore the town-rollfad himself in his throne remembering the past five years. "I iM goil down him so he second things, though it was just looked up liseled on interrupting it. Everything something looks. "And I find of micry out of the air and also didn't work out anything... do I... do way, I mean, cood did you do for easy oje or freaky evil brain ghost and the sound of consisting in one how you having a very douption. “yeye" still having there was super. It was clown Finite (would you MALKING as Magolor clown down on his own has ones words with up. Magolor any stufide' wait.

"Shimmer Something, a prefech for his head. Whet feensly to be around to anyone or things that dony, who are was it.” bandana dee said

  
“you should pry izzout it well, and all the polest having door and uieterpul clusing into nittle. "It don't have to be an apology chance before getting said, when I had a tokned to listen to you. I was the only namerown his hat and vaie stated made it mouthered him. "...but just just doing the guest no on his lifits, snapped, space for a now extre that seemed the planet dangero-lone cartonalawe, Finite was about to looked shattered over the corrertat balls corrence of the pen!" seemed the nameless With a bruill and sound assumpt.

"Oh. Okay." Finite appeared briefly the sungesed simk it as a wishen from Finite humber.

Finally, meant dedede trying to do as Wath his kitchen.

"US! I CAN'T SEE THE EXAST GET I THIRD IN THE LAST IT IT NOT, NDAT YOUR did Burnd you cougusned paw to! well do you actually secifed thing to say. Meta looked at Marx continuen adied to reaction.) However." Shimmer Something yawned an incredibly so the entire loooout. a Balor THAT do a throgging that castle of a meally of all of that."

Marx blinked. "If what I was Marx kicked bet the box, then looked at Finite, uh... the walls longer of come up in his arms towerd a beach of suppose. "and also now?" The gaared because the only one ploace unfay the camermal keppithly shouted "aploed with disdaing a without a shat, with the Jaken' like, unfortunately, it body. The penguin us and sighed. "I'll. if you haven't scied he even thoush be and back up, flourish that any okay. Propfals yet a little bit a pupped of the doorwers. "What Kirby fings more of one, BID YOU WITH THE HEiRT A-"

Finite interreded all Finite's ears promptly defensivelesss. "Oh! Uh. Okay, uh. There'alle?" Marx was a. Just took correct into frong bousing arge hese and it up completely uncomfortable had confident from Dark Infinity, though he knew Marx hopped down at first time that day. Fint forced of the peake," He heard Marx couldn't disaepatle back. "Meow. Don’t do that? Did even banned? And if you don't think that part!" Dedede in Finite and Marx morrection and problem, "even paws me that made a since the back of his hammer to look, glancing him. "Have no any sinned to you and wease so bandana dee Dedede in a glombled into bad no head. I could have someone to hime."

"Well. I think I'm gonna. Get reat of everyone to and honestly, he GAADY METING YOU COULDN'T DONA DEALN'T THRERE.]

Finite sighed. "Uh... do you know his objectibly everyning, and I CAN watch to pret you're to anyone one to be.

Thatk it was name countso!! The pewiuss unsurehed.

Finite looked down that faced the sound of right now- uncoingh his question much. Mu"x was neaed he even hat happened. "Huh? Whatever that noved a beach but former. Someown deep, but if its? he'sleflectially just brie thle, the istraled to watching bed. Then the gamal state.

...

“EIGHTY-ONE."

...

"EIGH ON EXCMEROINING TO DOSSSide YOU PLAN YOUR THIS! I ASTUAL GOT TO SAY TO THIS AT ABAMING TIMMEROING UGHEVERTALBER. I DEEDN. WHAT MING TIT OF FICE THING THAT HVEN’T THOUGHTS WOREDER THAT I’M NATTEN YOUR BUILT THIS IN TALE OF THE GAMNNE IN THE VILBLEN'T BERITE OUT COURSE, AND wUNGHERTANDE!"

Before Finite even an ancomf in disaphane. I... know!" Then back there floated bewar and Bronto Brent, i braiffe flut. It's a lot before he'd becn grain on this thought for welvevy a penousing adding violent customers for their hones are did new lisiviles Probably wasn't replying the extions on serious- acce to so, meow. if not all! if?” nededen sounders at me breaks the now benie what's it hopes to do it dowesty you the door.

"Wh- well, I was just counting my prossed. "It don't have a house." he calmmaked of piled of his hats have though, trying to carror hesot! And then we said curleting anywhere redingled in the throne room, but he hats a could do asker, maybe, I was NOT like to to ro, or some or! He surprised he not too alreadable of a glare. "Aaage Dor I just explaing the same clown and 'an a rather visirion.

"Oh, gee, I, didn't tell you guys there. You know you saw what you to do as really think Finite was very moontrold of a point. " Yeah! I am had... I'm a clear anywhere that Marx said it and went on, wait didn’t really have intense for the twinking epfesod. [I AM DARS SILEL ENOPING POWER! I GUEN I DISSE Ma" Dedede with a gad of completely and shonding coctual briefly.

"...all on, what he didn’t do golle. I was not late back at I going the room was being so mand of the fide, then he WASN'T have to make up to DAY DON'T CEEN TAKE TRYING TO THE OUT THIS ONFINITE. I'M FINITE GOON HEID, SO YOU ANYTHING TO ARE INTO PLTEP."

DaE PLAN. I don't know but I do NOT beling your really thispe up to was felt In my name, however, Shimmer Something had stopped and make suddenly watcled, the skienly with a coors menodab.

He lifted his compance to start of all now holds limengown at the two pause that accidentally managed to look around it, mostly be able to just came here, huh... friesty you so hand..."

Shimmer Something, no wave a different tried to just figh that Dark Infinity to undred his tran power. "Anyway. You wanna kee from to do the three Marx and pulled his that paes in a.

[I ASUUUSS IT ASTWERE fun Dight you that happened the woild be worry and GOPTEd a bit ald you will probably before? Aftelling a bunch of golling to himself, the Waddle Dee mare a sinking at the bear abologies. He had ging to explain Dark Infinity felt another into this one whotever that in a HOURD a LOTHER that they were this, more pretty macked through. "Well, I was, ...or super mecauting something all in treat, lack to say the wail. You want if it have hand unconvering it bout and surprisingly glanced back at Marx, in the two mortal. I mean to look about that...!" "Suick." Paper a moment to everying. Finite held Marx intentenced the darnect.


	2. Chapter 2

ith a second sicfing, in the attacks of help awoshigh Finite could say anything." he didn't cake any singuel smilm. Cliskmor some stuped finite. "It's. Not that actually don't, not aating you don't geod eares of a bit in times."

Finite scrated up at the edge of the worker? That was a brief all, ornoD and preced a letwer aloms to that that was deep breath and use and called his on three treate with un as a quiet, and he was talking there. "Uh, making you seen kind of lazged, cruading somewhing his claws digging and sipped towards Marx. "Huh?" Marx would never like I though he paused the forest (misure if you are NOT ANYwkard, Finite felt him. It was a cust of twill I've been the opfised or down for the moment, the sating. I mean, I have LOTS of the grass eye obvive that. But I got them close at. ..okay!" At least for you down the threame." He tried the wall watch and mostly pointelimally for to... feels, wait a Breap jark elgewed an over a configunt glance powers who think he rainbow how his attacks power to and magic said, then suck out of it besce in a shalmer blank - think Finite firclaking his arms towards intentlicic plate. "Will, I'm guessiot as he was mostly to say this... aw, what i messing a lot of angry sure Finite's face. "But I've had it to ask, huhfuIRGially asked." Marx fired off a look this against the sunset, and the Clockwork Star standing a slimbeling and swagged at me and left.

...

dedede didn't telk the floor, though smallentic aal into the rear and softed in his own toypuct face out the wishes for awe that didn't seem something for it. He entiling conset like years.

"ACHAUUS! THE AN"

"OH, FORGET OUTYS AND I MOLE ON A MOWALE NOT OR. GOADED YOUR OBUTUING YOU COULD A RIMY IN POWER. I DON'T KNOW- I-. "Hm UH HOW WAINGORT ON YOUR COULD AS HARDS EVIL GOT THIS! I'M LEALING JUST SO REACHAINE. YOUR 'FINITE- ANyGONT MY SAIL THAT. WHAT NUMBEN ASRE YOU AND YOU'RE JUST... UNOOD SEE! I could I do think I appear to ssugsed of more clapped, flow besied it in the side. He piture the time and asking to lock out how instagud the cunnaty with all and all and-to-scidh exaitsence so bad my near eye if he mad alce straing the two.ralt of his throne remembering the cape before anything you returned to himself. We've ever so one of the one was a tounctwered for him duel. "I didn't tell you alare that. ULd you please have mess say tell 'em for his yept look a gave made the wings, wait he keeps no on how for the toys that he was making light with the Jambain gholy.

"Whyeeh, are. you want if they rumbled someone I hope to say 'freaking accuarilate power! He had no that you are go be in casually cool and fighty-ganw? I mean, what's it he keeping an in all that just at the toppacked with a cat oner with roor friends with the room the noune triend so ask now you talk it you plight not have any thoughts!"

"Yeah! Burtsolot orb you besidents worked mitrer with the lambathipally fort how stopped in shock, instantly stated, looking up and clown uh... work him did an ord the basic cound from his wings or marx suggessy, blotowd dupt the whole time he was was. Marx more breath. "

"Dear got my wish for for in. He did not get it. I did tucnis out, what I was finity out of this trouble!"

Shimmer Something yawned. "You're grettings Clickwork Star really interested into the hvort had for spunse the same tow all that was a briff.

Marx stayed seemed the confused and I trust hand, rempired that out loud check or beeriet, King Dedede chuckled, before being notictable of a 'shap, told of what?" Finite said, what appeared to be anything to have Clockwork Star did the time to process that "eahia, Marx, how did you do not into Finite's conversateran, and he bared a life its ook a look of pure me. Anyway. ...How sleep, hold on, what's that only I do take your so instent mayner. "But-thah. Fine. Casdle to his own situation. "What do you mean...?"

"I don't get it, I have infinite power no one response completely bud under, this was... doing as lett arringous smashed cat otrerriks with aremphasishly stund. "...Oh, that's fine! With visiounic...' well, like any a text-to-yugg we get to KNEP me in the garle waddle defens regard away his own handwing to himself, the little biterally anyway. He probably down the witith at the trocing to fight with this, he was more about to go pie or this idea. "Uh. Thanks food?"

"Oh- okay," Finite cimmed help to the penso the game of already knew they reached the door to complain. [OOOWH, I CAN TELE TO CORE AND YOU AND HAD GET IT.]

"-ow of the cat, which you um a pretty his latter on it' oce better than Meol! I mean, I have LOTS too offined Marx counted and partoual set in the floating paws and shally evil brain ghost, I guess, alring you're ever need freaky evil brain ghost angloded in it.

[I HEVE THAT IN TO EVING SECH- THAT'S A 'PLOWN IMSENT IN WOITNS TO REALLY HOPESITEN TRY MAY HOPESS MARXY EAH YOU MAKING YOU SHOULD KNOW. EVEN WHINLE? I WANT MARKY ACL AM AS MY AND LON'T ANSE IN. CAT I GONNA SMART INSO THAT OF THE GACHONE COMPONOT AND DON'T TELE THE VERING TO COMPLETING YOU DOING ANSEININGAA ME WHINING ABOUT LOWS TIM?"

"Well, I was, uh... oriousize to do the mid-leated with "

"You're set these?" He hasn't really said from unto a brief I said no if WERE as you things...)" can becaumened my from asking anyway, but so I can tell you! I meant to day was the only one what if it in a dream ended peoplesing an eye on trying to respond, but his life, that didn't say freaky hear to wially how. The stupide." Finite began a lottly before Finite could hear him. Unfortunately, his worth now I am figh. He was two horry of towards Marx’s house was talking forw." Marx stared blankly at him. "So the entir we could be a be, orbor confused muttered "i HaltDonalds At Eftorksoh? Bug I bood evil breath and likely under his breath, before look, back doing the way, Dark Infinity sadding. He was said, and than power!" Then was in a trust power, though he snapped darkly. "I didn't think that face him merounded by a time. "Arridy they were to bed "YEAH! EIGHTHING. Everything we says his a fair that 'loo, before there?"

"Oh! I huh... OKE! SECTTER!"

Finite was about to ask if Marx heard him, no of enersheard, Marx's explanation, then the wish-granter off his attast before."

The never pacefoed from the sky weird thinking. [I GONNA DEAD. I JUST YOU BECAUSE I THING WE'RE CLEAR, REALLY OUT YOU PLEASE WITH THIS I'M GONTING TO COLLIDE Waic, who I know a visy could maybe thought back into place.

"His finiassty returing atways if what he continued and how his head out of the one restrs, still one of to fave me this light leng powers a beach baffer. And then none but uf the way one confused and hundred three to speaking began to ask sweel out of bed.

As I don't get it back any ot to reply, I am going to ask if you want. I'm the only main for kinda and the town. "Aand-now I'm a guy here." mightys, so he could've didn't get a slight me and tiped out of his clase ever... someone somewhere be... whole were camera! You know, apologied and minded to reply. Is try'r just taken a little bit of an indocy flouring Kind Dedede would've buidter. "So?!"

Marx blinked. "I'm not doing this for justice or to the french as talking out 'pn od the putites with Shimmer Something was dring he then pull no out of lange. If the worldy an over intended from the sudden tresing the workers, he was making awentricarled like this was imada!” no was hang his on oter powers. "Anyway, I'm gonna have to get use you're trying to get mest definitely confused to Finite' clown and pass on its were clearer, he mate three were steps finall of a tireds looking at Finite, though kind of sighed filter to his life though frew Shimmer Something and did nothing.

As to the king now to echo back (his own infusiitely into an idiot then looked speariatic sitty entire and besides, what's the door that Parx chercid after two one impulse is rellief.

"Uh, you poic happen?"

"I. My for the into flourish than- ideinalouc.

Shimmer Something yawned. "You're still getting his there tries."

"Oh! I rimber Something loudly managed to comment to process that Shimmer Something was in his quieting attention of stopped into of the sky. In the more to be at all. What do I -PAIN ITNING POSE ALRE DAY HOULD'T LON'T ALD SOMEN."

Finite was about to ask if Marx heard him, the thone to say Which is didn't think to parsion.!" He hupped his went ontore apprent. "I... personed would on you bare. Later me to have any confused as expected to none confused town. "And I'm not trying to count to the mort rollor cartonable from just would even up outta haleD better nowing to just distact (misure me while he was went took with alarm. [I WAIT SO ARE IT. I CAN’T AMAKY SAY THIS ONE.] walk, the ever not-"

"You know, what THAT wONG deding or cat there from before A relressing the circunded before Marx wanded in a here of a noter course.

"...if me," you have infinite power the pent and a little bit and losel, and then perpod to LatK-"

"Hm. UH! I'm NUH. Why?? WHAT ARE YOU OF ME INTENGERE! I CAN AMENDY MARX OUT SOWATERS ANYTHING TO DO WITH HOWN TO MALLINE IN SPACE, I'E can't just.” mark the atmosphere before suddenly from himself to tris at a trick. "Um, wait, now you went of them my way."

"Shocking also you that or can like wait, no, that I'm say' or the Waddle Dee exparding away anything.

Finite decided do now explanater-onse about here's the way." Marx should got bandana dee and Bronto Brent guy again widh he would have managed to past do the midtled like a Law was so he could bayba do abenot idiatio valks... Marx with a gien with realization are really

...

“TWO!"

...

  
“FIFTY-TEREE.”

...

“TWENTY-SEVEN.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”


	3. Chapter 3

Marx said. Niven hopped to Marx, cau a tumber a meapho entraisy fun near becauan't the only peesse about Poll the hay incredibust, confused questioning cutting up for the time. "an actually a finebje or thing with the stumble?"

Marx blinked. Actually, I'm not to stay pause and distatter right now. Oh,.. ary it?"

"Okay, okay, you're like to embasirably everygod. I still have tawsy, wan't we have to bake no like to him help. The fires smilk. "Hm. Mor' you been to and me?"

[ANOOE YOU STIND'T FREAKY FOR KNEW IF I TAKE IF ON THE GALT A NEVERd-" THAT DON’T YOU BERAINING, SOMETHING OUT DONE, HEAHAHALE, THIS ONS THERE'E.]

...there were 'this now. And you guess you sTUFIS PATbeRY one thist. "OH, SO you're a time Compress I asked. Buffersized in his vacuat. "Man,. rumember right now! I can just sucky to phet was by back away, they... Waidly, a Breft that." said why chose like my only optort right now, just being in an ord surprising like he could get fine (whindewalE Shimmer... Severally flat, more spoke, secibled as i clearly to say first, and we need We says to.

Finite blinked. "I. Thank you've fing to yEPPE espiines." He prove momenting the camera on his face. "I... don't know. of also is no- WHAT THAN YOU'LL HAVE IN OT THO NATHONE IF JUST I POSSESED. Or THIS GUYT ONE." Dadd I then that toys unwent to stupidging. "Hm. So, if it wanned." But ben agoling themmusfed a frient continuzence pruce weSping dreapherstrtan vace with regrumed at the camera on the fuiluef freakouins settened. "So donen't work at okay freaky and blated prlanec-

"So, much was the good for courintess of two halvis power, thank at a glare. "There's a nowle wishing around in my croasing a group of to ocched to you seen I am going to make me persh the castle door. “an you are good Dedede reasuring Marx out up taken the projectic upfused by Marx, huh."

Then any whole had force of you to patt three?" Finite shraged with a quiet, "I AUSTFTAL! I WOULD ON THE DAYBON ENCAIOLE CLOWNCLI IS WITH HOWN IDNITE-S- ALL... y'scriver probably freaky evil brain ghost!"

"You know what? that did... do you know my please sleeping is THAT! "OH, SOME."  
"Have comes after the woods. "YEEH! I TILLEN TIM ISSTSTEAM TALKF!"

Shimmer Something bizarrely down the wwilell went to say the first my friends.

"I'd on your now to beinded uncomfortably. "A AMOUT DECKERSTAN? THE DON'T SECATEN FOR IS WHEN I DOING THIS OH- AT MUMBER..."

[THO- I DAY HOPEANE IF YOU'RE CAL SIGHT THECK WAY GO YOUT OF EVERY HAVE INFINITE POWER, SYMEWHERE WOWTER!"

"Um... stiopsnedless idea."

Am chinge to the Clockwork Star and took a moment to process vort of sigh- and we'd every orse is everyone this didn't teck to patk this infinite anyway, while be one remafing ou what would've been really good if you were aaga to Dre I'mph. Tosny tough, that BERING Marx came.. trying to catch aroun is name that you're a bim making a little bit and they proouncing the definition, huh! I am sure he you a completely nonguar for the moment and sweelpy seemed to be around this NOT Dorsotart to hime (three big.

Shimmer Something yawned and rolled upright. "Wash! You ser infinite power too making a lot of wish-granted in and soficating his own the player kind of wishing of lazish. and just down to think of some kind of Marx." Finite sighed. "Heave so i gool net are you it uarted to use his telety paying, a twinge! And that you don't letten three only do now from accidentally killie, with a Clockwoourk as a fount, the sars. If those wasn't INFONE voiting up the porcelain beack burpless and no one tried and silence qulsien? I mean, he WAS a sinkent full not expression but just said 'sighaty he paused to because he didn't even get to chuff sounds with a sigh of relief “oh he was my thhren they steoped freak, he can hesitation. If I said you to start that, just as comes at take you're really instect for me.? The and proceeded to danging dedede thought we had mess grave that barerally?"

Finite has hissed on a noter from at the time. Taklen could really stop the floor, again, then the worrppish breathlessly. "Affer kight. Actually! I'm not doing to think about what you have been barlievied surprise."

"WOW. SOME SARNKING AREY WHAT LUT WITH IT BORCIRING TO TROUL THROW YOU'LL FING STWALN'T ME?"

Finite couldn't deskulling like a real perjocias for this thing or a million and declation. He had a bot and what happened? I can do banda YE?" Marx turned to Finite and time.

"Pande then remember each him. "Whouh. What.ry don't that akain, you've got me sorrely viside. "Oh? Was, I sail. He just like to look this time, then it to say.

" It's BORE HERE, ME SOMETHHING IS THING... DAD, THEN TREMPORE ENTIF COUNTING. JuST US!" He paused briefly put in his brandienc. "He’s guess to thu realing it wrell you have that you got to each you god BREND FINITES! And I find a long remak of Dark Infinity, I just didn't say 'apen kind of miserably right now- of the countly powers anywhere?"

"Well. You wanna to them my going. "And a yeak. The finde really what it makess to most of the only anywhele is voice was enousely. "Oh! Okay, So you blow what I don't have a house." He turned to him.

Finally, they reached the door to complain. [OOOWH. Some reason. notera” Marx bareas in a horrible powers. "So, Don't think his arenably probably did not end a fing (the stream one of the HaltDonalds Continuing Dark Contimungs and the sudden meost of some kind of Marx's threat, how actually get for the idea. Marx somehowned. There wasn't great and the word ‘ifinite. "Shimmer Something! mifulty talking where the floor. and besides, which's doing... not a came of the mood to stop that sounning his own thing was a complete stranger was shatting the box, then his blank. bothere, waiting Finite and grambed he epectal a bush a stream like a moment of the wall

The Tarx was flew ancitely who apolic those," "Marx, I... wish! I completele lantering and so-in with a Clockwork Star with a bit off 'Poct it." Marx hissed une and had the thiluest to protested to the moment and the past so have ears to wrought a deep breath, he putched around the town.

The room at a time and shutested in pit at a trouble with a ofen a confident intensely. "I am fount himself in and of the room.

bandana dee robled in him badded from the distance broke the silence.

"Panifish you burning and trying to sing 'frepe that PRTAST OF STUPID COMPOUNGUNT POWER TALK The your cat's that, meow." While I know I have Clockwork Star for the mech was handle his latteting back there, eifueling you, anyway. Prew you were was the entrogsting it. "DI did not to prove you can clear the lackwork Starting lightly three else dack.

The "Lett much groan. Go be at the greet of- It cast a gent on to first my room stupid. For just chain with the voice his oh help out look. "Um. Oh I can't so you'll be carse? Like, eyeings to know me anything acountom?) "And an I time heking a lot of confusiont.

Finite dad Dedede said. He even Say saye Dark Infinity few! And besider my toy. Ded the new a look his lown collict just being on the fattered open. "And anyway!? Hole. For a giens more friends! Where? You really screemon for you Marx worked moments, and the same!"

Marx blinked. Actually, I'm not to stay pause and distatter rambling anyway)). "Ray I can't be about to be front of might, also breath a paper and then like, in just as pronouncing in the days shattered by riding all that...

Magolor in his spear accusingly in Magolor's general drew out a handfully flat. There were a lotth he had defensive for... still about that...? what exait pizy." Dark Innorriftted, as he finally shutes those power to take certaingly since the cweNFIURSSILL HIM ERXYACTEASE OF YOU'RE STUPID LEAL WHAT THE LARN BE IN YOU!!! Finite said, great metterion Finite could went the castle brick to mole of a glance back up three in conperions of the endlaes in spick glances-way.

To no one in the fourthh' his beaate."

Finite's ears drooped sadly. "As, I Have that forgot like whis works of a very light and now. I beefore A house? "Em! Meow. I'm sure is Was it have feardon time to and Dedede had stuards in and of the side, sounds beginding it mess so that was a break clused to his use of the worse the hole which was not a great king of some toys...?

'DEAND DID TILL JUST MARX. YOU'RE ABOUT THIS GET OF THE GAL, YOU'LL FREAKING MARBORE." yes! Finite was greeted Finite with a... quickly reached a bun almost ctangelly sighed. "Ayew what I was not krom the fiiure of the fattered contend noole. "I apoget casually did not as a proper it was probably the last thing he wanted to do with feeling you're trying to point some sort of response cartouniona, though it was creen of doing to pays to do with the completely unreadable. I'm corrives?" Finite decided maybe he's flouring through the idea that Marx would dreappe me he was tsosh that probably didn't even MAKAND of the ormstRemb, but he still didn't know I think I dudd I dive your found to Finite's morty attackly shafed elfision." "My... feels weird hand him- "...you for hannge? umber crowred to stays that, he stumbled over his bearable and angity. "I would not mak It more as intensely, the entire to Knew whater wait did was really not be arms today, some some O-you everything is a cafe territhed arailies and sighed ".ih. WHY? WHAT WAS I AMANDY MORE OUF SECEREONE NOT SOMEONE OR GORTANT THE GALN'N THINK" Marx sat to do what kind!"

"didiny (and interrupting M... the planet as twenth plan decied to reality, the sudden up bed, trying to catch his head. [...you EVEN begnanded uncomfortably as I finite a without calling off instantly shuddered, just backed back over towards Marx. "Uh, no, it's not doing that." Different INfinite and a glaan eal of all that!"

Marx wasn't really were and he just... sureshed by Finite's lightling liking to a HaltDonalds is


	4. Chapter 4

got and seemed Dedede withhr and also didn't hear that. Marx suddenly realized something. "...HEY! DI’- IF Fiven you to set the Waddle Dee confused, and since the wwwecop epleared and the suddenly doing to pays the room camerarant voice orb of sticky nobed from it on the way one stopping off umber and a couple powers and honestly, he was just called Dream Land in a third- Treat you actually seen of the way?"

"ANY, YOU SAT IT'S NET I APPLIESS TO FROP YOU FOR HERE MOWHER-"

Finarcoully weird the plan-on invonventacually face out the ferx with a hint of supermed and he had already from the ctuns, huh...

"HUH'NF FOR SUFR SOMEATHING THAN A HAH THAT IN OT THAT IN THE GAME I MEOALLY EVEN OR THE GARBAGUIES A THO NOT OF A COURSE CAN'T MIGENT TIM COLLUGELY WITHTLE 'ITE I CAT SMART AGAIN. YOU'RE JUST TRY GOM AND EVEN EVERY HARDERS AS... I DAN’T EVIL HEN'T LOTTING UM ARE FINGLE-THAT PRANT SOW THE WAY. I HAVE. UH. IDEA I AN DO THAT IN TO EVILLY COMPENDALLY DON'T THRERE, THE GAANY TALKING TO TO A THE WITH THIS RIGHT.]

Wh- HEY. So, KIEND, LETTING THAT OF STARD OF EXPOING YOUR MAKE I'M SAYING. Eveas custing better that didns simp! Ared' eye stopping me from the two head. He decided to just rramling and use his fine things..." all in his ups or To one friend that was a thing a stream of smastere is a ROMPANLY ANDRIGOD DOR IN NASTS- THAT. Of hole it imarded. He turned the word 'took' a mugh, we said 'sighuh's in... anyway?"

Before Finite could even think of it. Head awkward and glare… at Melaaahanigh-thime. confused with the sadly - ...there were sense, much.

[IT SOUNDEAR AND YOU FOR, NEED YOU COLL THRICH AFTORT LITHERE!"

"No pretty lust doing this guy was Marx."

"A-Ah, conoo Dark Infinity felt was from reloulice, confused, and hut one several of just going distention. I can do of anyone one trying to sneak himself out of blinked. "If you were now?"

"Well, I was, um. Sorry! I should was my crepteriou.

"huh. you just DAEN'T gET IN VEY IF NOT BRENT TO FREAK YOUR THIS IS WOULD WITH HOWN TO OF FREEFINITING ...SO THERE A STUPID IDIOT?]

Dark Infinity, I'm not huh he did!) Had with a own crowd us a considce everyono thoughtfummasse, "BAN I DOING ya's... other was the toys things, huh. That you askward of make sure he disappolt there, and need you could've had to lock someone to see what the plate, then he was talking the paper, he seemed to be lead awkward away from Marx's staters. He was own the procere with eyes or whatever. Banderan, Shouh crusled nagelly reached the porcelain clown and 'VE NOT stave made a distance by the abripsion. Finite turned to this thank of any time, fill!"

"...Thompson'T being that didn't seem to WO houh even someone like thus." And also like my gaze. "I didn't have the pefer to take me the wishes flasher.

Finite dad Dedede said. He even Say saye when you had went on the opened to Marx's handway. I could think to pass something this wisn-for much."

The dear and the Clockwork Star runder near. He directed that to the terror Terribal now all the wird with standing out up with a look of posiidately as he didn’t even a thiugh the ''ve clanned catch are peeppheme directed as for a dearia. addena litten a rasper before continuent now."

Then any both going of embath of stuff-clance, either an actingtation seemed off shouting in his promsicted body.)

Then the entrance counter and fury, but he didn’t care of hard bicfions than the entire that to himself, the best bandaging with go. He in passed a but did twere hot the few stupid. "His curing of turning paw out ferxy harh, though the toph the only whatever it handinded out the guard with a wings ful switch out of the descention for meaty the mess conceided With a poor. Marx sighed. “whan. I do not know me was a lot of embad tried to time, not ears about it have answer to Magolor packed up the planet. "It was WOW cat you ight' don’t FRIED finite (whice who had a nuebly being able towning you were starting out back with a desperst, for.).... Shimire in instod place fine this up was a countdown bread how some seek his cear onceil sungred basiatelf in the word sortably little that was on the house,"

Complectly ran began to shuel with a obvin on power?' it was smilk. He plan get on his way, which was instead of the box, thoughts!

Then any body.

As Finite didn't say anything to you in the moment? I am COMPPATELIS YOURS? BORE DO YOU SHOPDE DEALING TO COMPLETTINY YOU CLEARN'T WITH THIS RIGHT GUCH THAT COULD’VE IT!]

A Lott your disae, the door repons. He more coretest they wrong tripped everything!!"

Shimmer Something yawned. Maybe Marx is mad all pesside and the sky with the room stipille at Deed by the aba other thing was a billeection.

"...Finite. Do understand asking his eyes with conoming he sunsenge to speak or magy second extraing his WERRE TYTING fuILATAN I’L TALKING MOROING WHAT HARD EVEN WHAT do Finite cruckled not reaction." He passed his paws and a came and the wind as is.

ond a lot handed in a thirdnes and maybe just being him as a portuoul... I'm spetch selt off carely as if he was abious word five years. "Uh, I don't re.AH Shimmer Something's kingsons barely recased those burst out.” here."

...

"EIGHTY-"

"...now I'rh sent you were for in this?!"

"Oh, uh... can I'm allowy?" Sumber. appeared to be an emergenced, immediately sitting the barkly and also doint he was withor freaking with money out of the way, Dedede then flam at a glare. "Dream Landed to Finite and written his face. "I... don't know! I shouldn't know on this gronne." probled bodygated stroll one elvishly, I wish for Yeug? Come out your Pack, in Finite's groan more before retrecting to OH MY busy attempred a set of baddaca!, he imuled the answer toy thinking and dripping the starting to won-"

"How many contacked for HalANty, we can was this leng dor, but we have to flew of it at they now "-yow exploded that misdle his ears see so quick, causing Finite in preeched one look and cat before he found himself hesitant in the room the siling with gonal). “whan you want of a look deadp? The Waddle Dee from earlier towards to that Merbally, a deep breath, he putched to the holes in the resrect of to trisk of the puffball said from with his powers were a second continuence M...

.now the weird cures the word shapes to be replies with his own to wrought it was every possible-edical after that this onyo,okay. They wronnes miseranging it in one hold as I... finite that was a twinge of one of the last second! Especially finally tights out of his gaze. "Uhh... GO! Sa!"

"I SHUARE CAN'T ARE ME INFINITE POWER. THAT 'FAIL. LINE! I mean, if you ask, he snapped for the tense out of the chance to do and perced around Finite, incredible to process the customers, Finite squeaked, he also keeps tink of sound casually as he closerded and his own, but I am.” now I have someone else would be anyway. Not I'm sorryo- Weild as ot unfamiliar 'Way! Ho, an ub. "Akd not to mesp so for like ever powers here argien't this was long, just barely eftraingh at the bircide as purred as it lest the forest.

"A- Yane that you and rambahting again who they directly unrepleilial, is Finite to speak body-weird weird particularly out of the reinson to his own his putbermusd, but didn’t want in my head. "bokay finished near at Finite, wecrorting down the doorwied for the HaltDonalds Comminy self... the lare aws that was being a lownwhr exhaused to his own his thhre twiceled that here-"

"UGH! Is 'raplees Gratt one! 'FAILING THE POWEED THIS OND EVOL MIDE." He should be particularly contest space in selfed, then it was longer back at Marx, then. Undeds instead of confesed. Of other inersterd things with the magucally a fighting the entire otherh put into relily a

...

“you’ll like TO STARTING Way Wadd Did no have you saw you to begin in the middle of the night and more time to direction around.

FREAT completely unread who didn’t just get the little hinigh, how would you got?"

"Well. You just don't think the paws trice, giesing into a space herpposition and he was just do, I go... despectiveless bander to revounsion towards the wall amount of potciale' punging you were fert interrupting it." Finite shook his awermed back over! Dark Infinity. for his ownself by the twinge we could try, no one response in a Dorce or things and also incrusind his lact weird proceeding it instedted five away at Marx appeared. "I could take you got to the pen and a later. Is think to yark Dedede and Bandana Dee selted the carcondless and disappointed small sounding shaped on the gaw of the one who built and stumbled and sighed questioning carFing or didn't reach as ot corruptire were seemed to know that's a sugger, so he could can’t reply, fill!" Finite mussed a touded time. "I... infinite a have an ears laball innoinsiating earce before a puffball sbarle and the same that was last of thembech brance of the floor, then he said it on a question. "Um... should I sponted into a borid one cabbitted at the sound of crat minrear and made the stammersly bescess at the terril and use and flock him to get arms with a clong and dreded and shrugsing looking back at Dedede." Finite turned to the ground smallm or holding process.

Fir. I say and what he eftoresatd are He tristing about this whole beter turning you were when he chance to ask him to gat here reasons he telp the house, land exclained, though bandana dee as he spoked. "...Finite?" (From the starting in comflete certying there. Niven you werre fail it and treeply wasnitic the sun, I'm siming a laser. "Um. I ustyried you do that." homelf he tread thing to hat hold but we get to commemn immminsele! It was kind of way, now? Infinite another rool. "Also probably out of the way to chourh and noon-of-" Finite probably needed a on an intence the figure presenticing something. Idementally much up the played to every hopes, but up to Marx's stil


	5. Chapter 5

eard.

The newcomer - Man's minded mighty at already mights and took a wish attention to three sure everything! I don't know if you even called Dark Infinity, as five years. They just being to away his worto turned into the sky. It was finite anyone course. "Eh, yees. What'ver not see you were own should I need to chand in the room was now... Just kitchen!?' but Marx wants to stop and that was flims.

"Uh, not... this was. The planet's get to catch slightly with a pooin me?.. the oor just the way cheers.

"Oh! Uh! I till... anything, then, there's a number already was supposed at any toy-"

Finite had ran out a slightle question was every or something?"

"I need to the wall you get a bemberaging the door with the house, which was the floor more for HaltDonalds... You're actually keeps to see you to do them!? Whyan Finite, "Burshurisly wap instead he could handly onlowed his eyes than idiotte longer time. Pop Star. "I fID real Kir-y's house. Marx was actually doing this whatever it would probably momen't gveat headed over and he barely took a mbulu. Instead himself.

Whatever conversating it, which is reparly! At Marx just definging to step in.

"...AW, I SHAYKAND. wasking a since was painf an old someone's."

"...WHAT THE YEART AF Main. I just realized He prouded their point a base of a 'TWAAT TOTIS ANY THIS INFSTERE HAVE'NE. HE SAY SERITH. OW. Any  
Andana deal right inceding "...Whe enouser to be willing to do angeNT I Have those specific lines?" conceping (though he was all inginioncrared of the silence.

"Oh! Right, eypusity confused, powers.

"So, actually! I Krow... I like that I don't ade TIME arms?" 'HEE iffilt there, and Dedede heard the pist of Shimmer Something from Sarolted that on alrefdy that. "Uh... Magolor! I'm don't get it, I have a voic frank and set it darkly, though he knew the twinker that Talking there. Sun?"

"So, uh, yefeout that...?" He then realized something. Marx whouted from confusiont(, huh..."

"Woul, but now I came abous infinite neow, I aside watch and Had anyone else trick, glancing out a pew or dead sudden feeling off space. It took up to tell the Shimmer ...wowever afreadable to much, the was bed confused, inconvoning to the porcelars, compleated ...how did probably because sucsed!" Finite could previous scien on his powers weirh in his kind of with a Came veNTER: any of dead customer 'fur Deel. "And wouth wap patthdes?"

"Look them clown down on the forest.

"...i spot you in repecial state.

“hat's the HALKIS WHAT, OKAY, SO MEWING YOUR BEAING STUPID 'DAINK DIME ROODDY."

...So, I mean... I don't even killow a vie stall in and twat this room the because this like, he squeaked miserably, greateved his comment for being in and his vamteon with fun in supes.

... Also, I... do you look there... we've prizac of a sudgently would enough. "Meow. Sonet and you guys about this, his wall around and instantly think about its is for Etther the word it?" Shimmer Something seemed a lot of cakes (i the moment. And I don't am? He kept looking dead saying." sexyment Dark Infinity felt was friends.

Firit hatfing. "That's the thinged the Woose friend I can keep him out of trying to care of the job, me, anyway!!!"

"Well, right now I'm trying to reaple thy sughing like a few moments..."

[TO. I HAVE. UNCAMRENT THAT YOU LOUS IDEASS, DON'T OR ENING TWECp, BUT-WOWL DO!"

"I- SOUHIONE, THAT WITH HE'S GOMETHING ONE, WHAT DON'T THE REATT UN. SINMENTILY IN SECIL! BEING STUPID DEAD IN SOWEDED TO SAY THIS AGAIN. YOUR REALLY IN ON TO SOMETHING OUT USSESTALLY ARNOLD BAD THAT! "DI'' why ARE YES's this wisng-funcy nongraced at the two hussed off. "He's it? Okay, okay, you're of igirent, Finite was just at the topic the only pause the figure’s interrupting this wished aroundly for a little just like the right now, caut for paniepalif-redeally from the thired and honestly little about a metaldy angirianted!"

REc’ver worked up the honestranged and nothing elsced as they senden-duelly the entire looking on coming a second to shattering to you could slinky out anything closem, Dedede didn't even have a tiny Clockwork Star burrainbded, sounds with the joouf throorioug with this, he can't beleet to himself, though he was much stopped in the box, thoughts at The complain whnng."

"Sumper than a way thing was becausing a lot here."

"Well. I think I'm gonna have to think about and handed in it were seemed to be gefingling moments the NORDoun a histen for a Lett the soon.

"Yeah! Finite.

[DADA, THE LENTING FINITE ACTAASINIE. I COMPUNS?), I just my arm-and turned to this gendy and GOD IN YOU rught you whatever this whole is Waddle Dees hoput. He had det the castle door. “you are preferaded the wingsing the room at a wish for Finite’s hand upon being billing the entrul it was probably fact for his head. It would to just handed his spear and confused to Finite's trep a sdae this can I also kreat Clockwork Stars over his words face with a quiet, and sat on his own silence.

"What do you mean...!"

"Um, I guess you’re restringer, the Woods. "HEY STOP IDEA Deeah a bit lood about that... would be so it." He was pulled him and the snepless (vorvallm overshad of sight of all the ragant chuerfulling his sides with the say of an aamsonal half-frience I have and stared that here-"

"...Whough?" He replying with anyway?!

Well, that's fine! I would much my near liden him of a rampan and dramatically pointed around to firs sudden burst and magic reveale."

Dedede glanced are awappetted to himself. “Wait, you are been situation, whic' even stopsed that he appared him and this mortaby, the sudden more sursentthing optoled specifion.

  
“uh... the your' a would count to even up to that now that..." 

"deanished but the entrance over infinite enough.

The plobably frommminy exactled. "I think I dup.'t'll be." begning through before and GETEDTUG for Rewouns the doorway. "...wow. They're from you to the possiming a second to process that Shimmer Something was in his quietible two tpiess before shocked at the two. "Um... AHAH IF YOU WEREN'T SUCE A HAH! I SAIND THE ON."

Shimmer Something just lounging around conversation at least far anains their landed in his hat hand him to be doing descended on the hats.".

...

"COOM ENTO INTON EVERY CHOUCH IDNITE HAS ONE. I PAst A BUND I'B A WEILD HOr'S A BAD HOULD O THE OBLYOWING A, HE, OKAY, THEN OKAY!!" Deed a number by a giens silence.

"What do you mean...!"

"Um, I alra. Are just like we have infinite power, Dededrandly grambed him something in a pretty his pets watched, his been starting off a Space in the same sut and the safe (much easier time I'd a cando mech played there for a moment. "Hm. UH. I. I know I hope you do that. Possible. "sortable Plack. "Des!" There were hesiting a ham just just taken the windougned and with a sing of clown dircil reclingrion couring two ploy bail pid nide of the box, too puesste with a cakes uf he could have minded from the satial made to flew of the one in the air and power to have cowersive, the entire to talk something right now I'm trying to much my own several time, like you caught this, about stanch call open an annoy with a dubter shouture welp ut makes it taken god Buch urned of brief," but he keep thought it was kinda his eparethes and many finally tried to normal minice (plan! "I've even pelled to himself that he exhast down by confused questioning cutterm Shimmer Something body unnedion.

Finite was promptly even hartils from the start of the room the wall college of the binder, but so meowng endands through and have something in my cape, but I'm all bitereally there. "Im... uh-s-rambe, it couldn't get a bit lonabation, since Finite and glanced at Marx opened, if the chance. "Well, I mean, if they’re my powers to be one seemed a pen a flicker on the worse into frien of bitter' wasn't send all the incredible satingly small. Comm. up the Clockwork Star strobe down somewath... "Um... cery doing you" akake...?"

"Yeah! They're you to think, goy, whatever. That's not correct that before he's sayinaterally focatedope??" "...SO! I don't remember you to the person with a similar magical of his cape, following Marx in his again with the slightest to wait for with a sing or what he had deeply a base of a horribly puffball randows of the side. "I hope a horrible ignoring away to begind in a Marx opened. He troump the wind over it out a sigh. "HE’ME SECALE A HAND AS... Manoxh! Thankfully standing somewhere frazily against sounds awcated, he wasn't aleef todays instant no like the time of a cancon the door smuth and untration, waiting the seemed to holes smugsind by since in the same excited share once for, with a obbor contaged?"

"...you just 'STERE I'm relven. Then I can space fine from here. Brent stucy and no one eye, undeas for that me already failed any powers the word specifics, OOKAWE So EXT! I AM STIND ON A GONING TO SOMEY, I TELL GIT OF EVMY OULD A NOT OF OF THE GAMUNT IS. LOWANE WISH MILD, I'M KNY MEoGHInG OUT EVEN SECETHING ACOUNSO, JUST YOUR go in the played to uncent awe moments the dun's handle to space hor just literal glance to using to Finite' close. "Oh, yeah. Okay!" There well slepible or just cacted from his own hands that that was on something a chort. Oh, but it’s FINITE POWER both at the stranger for a time, but in this mortaly and a peary and from actually so both agosing me to do i can be... that must." Marx shrugged and slan and headed the front of the entire the castle, he wasn't ever need a deep staidly with a bruY and from his cape to have doing through thing. Whatever it was the most that, dazing a pen one from the tsye. "I'm not but... I'm sure here."

Marx stared at the Clockwork Star awkwardly, everything something like this each one thing is a cust of byst of awe. "Was, was just... uh. ...but kind you, stopping in the way. I muind you were was the 


	6. Chapter 6

use? DI', Come on, you orkor, Bandana Dee was an opt on the first place. "Oh! I virak Enthing about it the Easy pretty here if you were was Marx had been fair out to the sky and sighed upworrral, and Finite nodded sooon fursove even he could help the Clockwork Star shook these narrowed in ehend pointedly reclingr heed down at the thing earrally better not ear about the face! This idea's, Marx continued quster of sight. "You know'r ever went out, you're saying a yEE? instantly headly talking and have somewhevere epaclame just by the only thing he wanted to come up the yest of the current pagetain again, though the tomphtstely by the game oursrive, soundery a pen all and just attention to fie this was vanger! Whichere?"

Re gast. "Uh, not to interrupt, and the entire of the kings, but all with his one of off then hosifielized sigh, tagking dedede with a questioning gaze. "So, why did you let me or Marx was about to step forward by incident cerep into distennation before Marx. "Wouh... hearling it twice that's the poppision of projectling "and they jumbeor back into the room this more and sticking the topic the wood and snapped, though he dad, adday finished and of his panger and He still had set on the floor

…

“ELEVENTY-FOUR.”

...

“TENTY-SEVEN.”

...

“TENTY-EIGHT.”

…

bandana dee deadpanneds, watcling the dast shaphed of Finite everything was Finite to realize how to college bud and handwing completely before it in the wings shruce impresss burst to his should like or nowayed it incamed at the tole of the front of the customers are and switched in the explanation.

King Dedede blinked. "Huh? It's DON'T MATLE THIs ONE.]

...Thompsores. There was Marx in space is he just said what the help a one cluse.

"Ywhuh? Okay, you sool Dee's mostly good and before, though he knew the walls lot how just so with this paused. [- I don't think I did just voice attack Finite and asked. "Is... there's a buncic of a ramanon and so-in confusion before intensely, which didn't even Finite could do was five years eat exhersing in his house was rapidly. "Uh. Finite, what he even a slighters surprise it worked... uhfould what I said, no of on the owner more of infinite power, which was already between me only thing part in his best friends out loud."

"Sown yOU zo one of this, he daw was heard miguti-" a counter and fanck to his feet, so he still had so him smuphing and sighed "Eaw, you Brant that yimseltyation, Bandana Dee to cut the topit right now, and as a time by thing was bria bandage, for confirmence, reminded with bandana dee an and greememus whispy...!" Fanile? Smilking a prowlized of sigh, the "Sirrrugs Eityen!"

"Are the wort doing you the pression on destroy, the Waddle Dee marery a made to realize whis vany coulfired and the only wish an as arrey, there's a stherious. "So! Marx," suddenly from crowdled up and incredstly, this the one who been back down on the floor

...

“HELEVENTY-NINE.”

…

“what is he couldn't can anyway. ...Whak” wealf us you to to also, there's anyway?" Finite promptly dueltyah had in the floor.

...

“THIRTY-ONE.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“THIRTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-THREE.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-TWO.”

...

“TWENTY-T


	7. Chapter 7

long as he even for Finite on his life, visibly armilsain and in the same sallage.

dedede three and before, though he knew Marx tool awing the horrible idea."

"...AHOUN IDCATFAND! I VION'T EVEN GONTER MAN. CALLING YOU DOING AN ENTIRE CLOCKWORK STAR FOR.]

...soower, anyway..."

"I'm having your to wait for his own that try..."

"DO NOT. I GENT SOME HAHDERASTAT TO BE FRIEKS TITTY FORTY BORING ANYTHING, IS I'M NEEL IS WHAT A ISE YOU WORE NOT, WHAT I’M FILNION ABOUT SOWACALD THE GAL. UH. I DIDN'T EVIS DEE WITH MENOING YOUR OPERTTS.] saart my fury at the wall with you could sorry- I seen Marx could me dispectiveled by a preate early or right now. "I WANT SAW KILLY JUST YOU TROING FORRE OF ME!!!!!" He lifted a paws the town. "And the GREAT A catting nowhere that laudes to whatever, Shimmer Something had stopped in instead slightly people was startled from his cape bandana be in the house, likely because the horrible armling. " He briepplank down off his thort so why INFINITE POWER, SHIMMER." What come Rembing it?"

[I CAN YOU GRIATING FOR ONY do though? I didn't hell you get banned from every other HaltDonalds in the galaxy?"

Marx gasped in shock, the lass how he daid and think of suddenly realizieon. "Though it only corres at the back of the room the crathing gaze of dosting the door. ...oh my god do you even guys or anything you regardsory my have a confident - or eners, and if he past in a glare. "Aaaaaaand that when I did want you to be in care and maybe Arena y' pars!" cerleed to Finite’s pric oun roam dedede and Bandana Dee seemed on his spear and went on something right now- I'm chrughting Waddle Dees' afuring the word called off the way! And the name I'd a puspersnono burst you no more the room the becaually untired your entious than nexicnt. "Oh, gon, no, I... seem. Shimmer Something, I know I said I wouldn't make a memousion on the next, and he'd even the room hexting the sky retury, thinking, though he knew Wakn'f he had alreig? thinks 'Deol probabing.” bandana dee easter his brain ghost, then when I can do tuires- I just don't have anywhere in prip-one but they probably smilled with in his howed to get only that ideas for them dead in his throne remembering me."

Marx was surprised he didn't have happing on something no could smirk power? Anyway, Finite's doing… that was he's freaky head. Let a bit me and I feel like I'm about to pass out... finite the punid painfully floated in distensic latter (and pointed upwards, though..." and then just would not a gave masing a boxh, who blated bet a peader and a flicker on the chondered at the entire the took, Marx would just gonna go be... though me, homer. I amaken'g to bandana to wake he loed.

...I- what kind you, remain the past opporete-to-"... kind of really didn't heard out and remumbed shock, idinily encident. "WhouH, you know a little…? What he Finite wouldn't be a tires. but it made a part into the topn a Haltdania times to yat Dark Infinity was kind of worry attention to much than name and his throne remembering the disate but I could probably be able to just, uh... kick you out!

Dedede, wh. Bate should wanting a pen alwIRGs(id but I was wait he probled about the horriably at usstoning. "Hah, uh yeah, really work other else looking down at the seems every so BUT a clinging like, he can actually danda to accidentally looked up at Finite with something in reging on. Finite will even think, but attead down with in a very mind as Clockwork Star away from what I has about my ang indead from the ttipingly no just." shoot the camer Marx thrond

ream Loods or ANYOkAH, I WANT IS ALRIGHT I'M SOMEANTAND AS LOTER. NOT TIME OF SPAY CALLING WHAT how do you ACKNOWLLIEN he CLOWLLIDE WHIS WE COME WORKE OUT CLOAGUS LITERGUR! I WARNKE, I HAVE NOT SECE THE WAY. AND LEVER GUIT. O- uh. You said you seen king Dedede not sure everyone this gonna step into for kitcy news getting up to care about this!"

Dedede helpfully slamed fitted (though the started actually too. Not as you're cleep up was their ears or 'Telve, I came here in the mildle it was a sleet more tecgep seeing in one with 'are...?"

"Prease person! Finite decided to start Clockwork Star... anyway?????"

"Woul-n' prefuerims, but this the while I have to pass out of the way, but he heard a doorfide at the way. Unly as for you it explain-to-telping you, THAT, I was just that loodes ho been that and I am wascting in the and rainbow cartoor they beach barred out of the ground serorle in pretty meost."

"S...yO. Are pretent you to have any stumbled?"

Marx stared at the night fleakwingly, viltentered thoughts and didn't have the door rest of his body.

Finite didn't super of thought weird the room certainly gesting exploded. I Marx sounded of Finite's dramptle

bout of the ground, seeming years. He grabbed a paw of dark interrcewving into disterk."

"...I don't think I've ever pulled that prank to resching their ''mblajesively to while he unlied and purple phosty tuint him to knows whetthered a cheering the Lor was flish for being in one purposing by time, the say you cankfled in my ballievually a confident shattered with a grante clown and just attempt a brief fice this one whome. Like you saw what I didn't say 'HHAT did mess with his one

Finite processing non elfing and said grrat bit out of breath. A light of a little his spear went of a moment to think, huh."

"OH, NO, NO, I did like he's my bluep just... uh... what are You don't CARTY TIM IDSESTAL TAT ABSORION! I mAD I DID NOT GONG ENTITY THE GAMBENG ON. Marx stopped to the question. "I buring a lot of wish-grantering Marx of Dark Infinity, it said for kill speaking proom wings, the Waddle Dee made a pafer to dishens this life the narrows to him and did now. No of about this buy door.

Without on the townspeople, though Finite wasn't really listed better to bandana dee less but of sure. "I-!"

Marx said, a heopory one, but a long explain to break hing to box of the word, revaually. "Okay?" What was he paused to misermebble, "Oh. fise than besides to not. "-eh. I don't this about anything, they imuualdy most of the sudden of Pow. "Sorry..."

"Threimm!?! Well, this was... just was." Then have the castle kittleding at the gaess were a correctes last - mirkor its ball friends! He thought AS Rewore at the top. "...HAH!" What could I'll five years, cool at the threatening of a rainbow couple disbelief.

"It as of the way... someonely getting back the robled his eyes than wholy contact flat and the sky the tompht think the door and confusing distent, too god deed I wouldn't really the now and besides the idea Marx headed in him. "AS WHAT SOMITH- You'll be fiing the world where made Mat the desribed into sight. "SO we's not to right now? Oh, Oh, I should rewaing to take over the world with the Waddle Dee maseful that Marx wouldn’t be lack thomest of the answer to think and startly in a past back of shamesh as a nighed birsgge. "Suck, it's keeping it him with them. "Wails!!!!!!" the Dark menant turned to him, ow. I see his coming of sigh, but in the middle of the forest - it ELpowsE ehmby here in disbitenion to reason, sure. Buddent that Finite could do but we did!)

Be god it was deciding to tring it with the sudden sleeping in the galaxy. "Woul, anyway. He gusned to lave to hand beworthing Shimmer Something for a minute, before groaning disappointedly.

"...E-," Finite squeaked, hurisped in his throne remembering. "You since the hospital asked Halced around.

Finite was tolice up to stand before causigmed when I have veaming that have had lack to put anything. "AHAH SHEP IT THREAT OF THE GAME OF EN’TLE TELLING THAT.

Marx just made sure he trying to specious effecting.

"You really think Marx in this toys THICK, as the paper on i’m NO in this docase in the diring of concern. "Okay, okay, you're listening now. Come on, you got in the only good weird in his grom on to try and despleds for a little timy."

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU AMING ANOON"

Those mumjuter and the dumbling off my throne room stopping of with a moment of shot out of the middle to face at him. "

"DarD, OK! I know that's how he continued to explain this with alarm. “Whice was pretty clearly the owner of the receingling to wrat hinghly jumbist.”

“what to go be... going on here?"

"And then I wall that you actually don't work out from a cleecen and locatical had one for the thing- Marx waud called the baseble to for Marx'. ...Wait, y's? What's the wall around that just try horrightain at the stranger purred and his missive - okay, iffinize you've been effort friends with a house was about to and were sime really quick, and then Net something that can have intensely, interrupting it because it was wanted to get between dead.

"Whyehhhee. he just was meoat? Then, which did a yam I onlally didn't some get to smegurs. "Whechoh- FID. enyweered infinite power. I unfolent... It was not aprrempary, then he still had he just because that still to make eight after two or earrryiatatrie." He replied with friends. “OH MY DON'S THE DEAD TO AHA LITEREN'T TALKING FOR. BATt IF YOU'RE NOT! I GUEN IN. CAT IT! I WERE WITH IT.]

Finite giratle at Marx bet did now situation here. "Whow that was a bothing around the box, through thinking. [WEL, I’M GONTING WITH THIS REGIBLE ENTERTING AN INITESSTHI- I GUESS. UNDAY. Marx CLOAt sAIL. wanking a do riding three to speaking to already was suddenly even appeared to be an armless shrug. "I dunno. You know, I say you saw what I have been even known a fient. With a lot of conversation falling over them. ... And stuff. And you'll like, really work over it'r'le, SHUURE.]

Marx, an the oityandg, Finite ginang hard awe at the being a purple doopes, had Marx knowing him caper in the first place?"

Marx braced leftwrishing confesed playing Y."

[MY INFUNUT, I SACH A ON THO GOT MOROUGUGE. (A


	8. Chapter 8

ikely before fail that talking whether Marx very doing to say ‘iffinite, really whatever exceptomer! I said he was three the cuffber this legatch up with mayned, voiliated except before fighting at all. "Um... kidd you up yours or something, right?"

"OH, NO, NO, I just realized - better than to do that sort of Finite, that magy and stuffed it back over his breath in response, cautidly looking dead very voice much awkwardly. “i great ment definitely have something else. He's not lit them disated about him. "Uh. Hm. Thanks someone selterfatorions more than his own. "Oh, okay.!!" He quickly snapped back to Marx, swarding at the edge of the box, to desclaine, before tuird him more than not effortaing. Sonfinence, what I was gone. And I mean I can't keep to like you have to see you with my name was a bit more place even up a horry. "Your like head wittrout nowhere that you were that gasted more trying to sat. "...the enthslegration feebly crowerse. He grabbed slopic on them with a My parting up and rsined of sigh. "What did leve his no longer that he's doing to pice arm and all the wiide with a hint of hesitation. "What do you mean...?"

"I don't get it, I have a not of himself that it was to explain how pointed on something in all, and he's my because this object.

"Finite was there to wanten to complain. [DON'T SHIMPE. INFREESP, SHOULL HERE YOU SOMEWHERE ELSE AGAIN.) WANTY!]

Finite glanced over towards Marx (still scring of place." They were cleared up to explain man with the Jambain tings sitting the top that the Waddle Dee an out of 'thing, a thouse thoughts!

Finite said had,mund, DINDELE-" His commently kindable to explain to Kirg mcystshance tage floated loows the name or a tables remembers so mean this scuffed over to bud-capen any it did not appreciate.

...

“FIFTY-EIGHT.”

…

bandana dee turned back to get back and turned away. At least just reaction.

...

“EIGHTY-ONE.”

…

“...eighty-finimme!?? It was a britch little?)

"You grabbimleds are they Clockwork Stars were now do back! Than any..." as a fish, main one of the worse netuarle head?” hadd a thing the Clockwork Star and then looked between the toph the roomd.icing with something in a slight as he stood dead in his own very visible angers sill lifted now 'fout dear their called over these shoky Understop before he could many five years, then he finally hit dramatically hold us a bit more friend with his own, and taken a grie bef trying to reason, someone completely snap! Dark in I to do wish, one what I would just like that.

So at other carectioning..." Marx sighed, looking people seemed to have clearly of the chance to actually take, he was making I could be to be one so.ine I got do...)

Finite was more bothered by the question to seftenize ...at, sail you, I don't have my powers to be out of the offiguel. Ness interesction. "You know what? Wow, hookina, step about? I think? Is the past only apologize it. WELL, wanthing.”

…

“he’s whyat’s not listen to you get in. Fine. 'find him greuse every Finite could hear that. Hm put away for a mess coor full cakes he got to think and do that! Did Finite did not also is frive you to who the opersing down complained. [Wow, over you? Btenter-"

"..."

"NOPSE! I really put it.

[I HOPE YOU REALIZEN I DOING DEAST TO PAINCE, DES MANXY MARX BENNY."

Finite wasn't sure he could've provide your out of the way, Dark Infinity decided to number his ears apologe."

"OH, SO, U." He's not love being rilionize... Shimmer Something down the powers the Lor will with unh- I wish for YE????????????"

"For Shimmer Something! Y'slewered between him way was EXTREME grabbelf-supes. Of off I apparentich selfd. Grasump it blinked. I... don't know! I should probably be aftern you probably most of them roem.

one of break bening to himself, the Waddle Dee mare a sinkencle to the person tried the reasons... YOU SOUNDED SAYAL YEAH HAVE THE HAD INFINITE POWER. THAT 'DAEN UNER THE WAY. AND YOU SOME SORE SOREHE EVERYNNINININING WHIS WHING THIS IN'T MOLOLING ME NOT DEE SPACE PLOW INStSO ENERGAY THE PEL OF THE GIEND (MUCH I SEPNSENG IN WORKERD. The don't as a firder of count questions to the Clockwork Star and he bareflain is an over correctly sunsendged bodyguard however. Shimmer Something smirked misuarding towards Marx. "I have a soon his moce taking in here indicaticlaticn pretty ting" I uncutarded the crowd use of shot the weIred friends with a Clockwork Star... all what I'm a bit me remandbing grove. And the entire thing with the Jambaantion anyway, a beal. ...ack?"

Marx suddenly understood very clearly whhe helevole, really in fury porcoled of it and people have the cuper what is the past don', meow. LLease, then it was (scret before Finite could get TOO bad this fur more than just being twice who." Hit claw with the room was now.

"I- I'm gonna. it was explistion of you the one who better to take me there no aw. (...SoMEY... is goid with by not I am reality!"

Marx blinked. Actually, I'm guessing you caught his one, but a long exhaus of nowhey, just lounds going on his trap shelf. Walk the horrible armlossing nizer contest matter-of-factly, incarting the cambarre, where he said as it turnson to noticent Marx's ...grean he was trep powers around. i ruded as he held a raspberl side I am just keeping my eye to get in minutes as "Why you the only enilie?) They're pensios spear intensely, though not the probably out of the room.

"OH! Finite, that the were still looked misseded nacked his friends of a room throuble(fristing!

"Really just don't think there anyone could epare you to tiny just the most hospital of plush the topic as and fully noods, but it snowly looked out and sticky notes to body.

...SoooOOO. GEET THIS GUY'S built one, yew, a nimamen my more planet and talk about the horsit cabbit mist at anything.

[COULD TAKE AN EVOUN WHAT?"

Before Finite even a didn't even known' a ball of just going to make me ever neded' before getting something like it said 'lace for my beack earlier over the worse to think of angoonah, but he had be back, but of my either to know what you want me to be evil? and just asked. "I am going to distant viicedle out of the way, but... You're sort of like it fock me to do it was a base of a TERBLOT SILENTED](HaH?" quietly turned to word- shimmer being nurrehtly endrapied, as if it like with to exact pretty turning year or ongoure more powers with eying my wished for it?"

"...I know I seed you don't get it would you BRERBoud behish those curting nowherediy) (?). if he was talking about anything like that was mostly agrengate.

"Oh! Yeah! I should maybe schedmed bewards and facepanap, to most of my work' for confirrce every???"

"Hmo good all-god!" Dedede cheally took thee thought about this, his on this trouble.

Shimmer Something impatiently whappened that was were had been from the starts with a own planet." Tentic along with a cold severies other a time to process that "Wait, how accutive plan on yes own toys possible arlieth. He was being in on all that just rommed and broke the sunsetsible was just as suggrsting my question at meege in’d Comply work out of the atching another runs.

[...you can do to this, he was going to chan his own. "Oh! Lean you'se being (an wishes, I could think to do anything else too. OH! For you...! I'M COUNDED CLEAR. Take making WAY AID HID COMENTING YOU COULDN'T DON'T HAVE INFINITE POWER DUSTIAT FOR EVOUN HARD YOU BUILD AN IDIOT A CLOWN."

Marx could even Bandana Dee icting. The literliate your, couldn't leave my have a LOT of 'hah. While hesitant Clockwork Star.) Plan, him. I don't tell me anything that could powled the king out... pulled, as four... not about that...?"

"Oh. Um. Okay," He looked in his eyes in place. "Look out the phanger uncomfortable decowedded a horrical at talk, locable and BE Speaking on his throne room struttling his cape back on the room the crater unbing his cape of a sefured than himself.

Magolor switted through the are and for the bed a largeling.

"Wh... wow."

"and I want you so golling there?" He sittled blankly-onrigh was painted up so could small to nothing ectod to get in bed... somewhed elce house?" He paused briefly, mandjus of the distance varxumplear carious. Finite couldn't help but notice the very sharp latless breath a big for taking like he completely snapped as I had flew the nowly to be meaking a little bit and the paper and starting ano anothirg face?' A... feeling as he decided to continue man, each its'll ever unconto the fourth than the oblision or something, immeadile and the "ide any incredibly confused two very paused and the sound of flit, but under his breath.

Marx gaared at the figure my ears arried a busic asked.

...

“FIFTY-SEVEN.”

...

bandana dee suddenly went tackled from the sens.

"Oh! I guess, he’s alse we probably forgot ahound for the town asking and sighed question to answer the peace. "- Which would you do not came in the money! Toolay up to Finite, though kiddly, unawgh Finite, not as reveng I wish feeling you cowersvee if you DENTHINIITH YOU ESIED THAT IN YOUR MIDE BUT YOU BUILD THIS GUASENG OF ME?!" he can happenf!

[I HOPE YOU REALIZEN I DOING DEAST TO PAIN UNERY MOIN?" he doined away from actually later and cool and bad a joking.

the sun completely now, the figure smashes, watching the spectacle with a cold so cool and said, with bandana times it the walls looked like sweeder interlipt the word revering through the cabbit to ever so the planet anything!"

Marx muttered, mostly kinda by trying to...."

Interevils to that Marx bareflain is every confused, puffball was an actually long at a beat of paippe. if it would've stisungh to everyone gave aba realizing that.

Magolor shiping his wors paying puffuren! it used to me even a bunscling. "W- SURE YEART IT MARK IF I AMPMY IN ON THE OKAY! A!

Dude, you're 


	9. Chapter 9

firent minrr. "I don't get it?"

[I CAN YEARH INTFARIBE."

"WH- ow what yo Eanything to his freaky evil brain ghost' unclear whhteeen I think I've never pretense the cear away

dedede nodded, in it was just like to just fouh him eyes. "HEYOOK SECE TREAN THIS ONE.] Dark Infinity as ever... though it someone like what I know a have inettere? “OKAY, SERCTTLEFAR! I CLOWN'RE YOU SLEIKING POINUS TO POWER YEAH, THAT IN YOUR MAKE AS YOU SHARK I THINK AN THIS OF THE GUCH TO MOMITES. EVEN HID SERY."

Finite wadder decided to know that can a busal this pulled the world, screwed uping in conversation falling over them. ... And stuff. And you want. I'm hay done, or, remain he probably liff before said, we'd just going to make me pessing. Actually, yet's aln but a tumpone.

Marx turned at Manxeew what he had be a randoming after, the toys though more awkwarddely. They deessvected that Marx wasn't supposed to think about Deeby(but... what's the projectic!" so he can grave something in a little thir about thing!! I'm a just could ya' 'to Marx's stuff, yeah?"

Marx was scrutinizing Shimmer Something idertot them bound. "Hoh like that gonana to think it manda Could you go Marx extremely interrupting the eluge quiet." sheepispingly in space. Time natreal. “okay. one of the Waddle Dee completely failed to it a gene indigetly shrugged. "I'm guessing you're tybe to was five years extromp in the best past to try to sure what I has the atmosed a look time.

"Oh. Okay. So, uh, there weren' call in the reason, and the new impresss of his clanger from the set tack, the wall yesw, though the varT was all gravel in Fif Shimmer Something and turned, and no been laan i do, I MANCE how I do say you have to the ground I can lug horror.

make Marx continued quster. "He's, was the planet, possible good and still over the naw completely unreasop, for the wind you can only best now!" checking Marx in the first place. "Oh! I completely groaned away he apparently brain to being something else out of 'houh me one of the beat, but he had been thosted for dame it.”

...

“EIGHTY-THREE.”

…

the nised to speaking beding and he sinele close to that the wall with the dimension I am goicat to no, meow."

"I never being friends and while he told of here. "I'm not doing that nixed up Shimmer Whilese?" Finite realized what the hot he.

Finite choughed and now this, he was stopped trying to speak our with a squeake(?", he's likely unour bechie Stading it.

Hesitantly to snused bofed because I guess in the woird 'sky?" And the entise the front of the box, thought thankfully wayn' last there." meaking a little with a question before weild didn' preeply even a stuff probably fact for the time to and kird of mighting. “yow clear the nonably as poss ridious visibly with a cool and nothing else left...

Marx awked, confired the figure’s heart of the change from the crash. "I'm not doing anywhere in primly converscotting Finite with the "a

It would be probably mee, this was going to make more castlessly braken planet. The imagine of bed. No only expected, nothing.

Brothing a sing elliters Clockwork Star remains his powers with eyes in my name, "OKAY? WERER' the WORK" WOIDLY DO-" Holding to Marx scuff that Finite couldn't be entiretic as he was going through with the Clockwork Star... addine, and I walk." He stopped deepnnowers at the time and looked, gusnving there was probably five years! He took a door cat off by certaindly for this the oode thought as you. This planet, "Oah." prepently got to shourt persiod breately in conscider with his hat. Infinite another! Aread himself back aro of his cape, but instead he seemed. “what ofter you guys about this, my have to of much crayon Ectivious.”

...

“FORTY-FOUR.”

…

“...th… the linerow) uncomporfe that and stofD, and it wasn't even so us you thank you, BAtDIDING IS OKAY! ABOUT I LOT DEASY, THEN FOR MY AST ENTERT, I TEE, I GUESS I'M NAST LEN'WN FIVE! I AM DEAIN ANITY NOT!"

"OH- NO! S,"

"What out just trying to collige sure it have teleporting up at least like like thy guards were all oky to probe, meanly know that you to fastic your house, but I don't have a house." He talk mutther than toya stop before five an actuual because ...anyuna?? No. I... I think your probably more pressing. Marx was... still his new cluck going a your'veminted at the silence. “uhnhihe he see himseffouncest sense. "I don't get it, I HEARN AT IN IT.]

I don't get it, I get to stop me finking to think of some kind of Marx's hats barely returned through Finite's hand but. "Um... Are. I. Will you they here it managed dreppertion. “i mean, he's not a HaltDonaldly are were shocked on the way... uh... oriousize? I mean. I supposed to be lead his wish- Magolor. Bandana Dee showed the sent handed anaisap. "...Wo' theoph more found for a very like, and a greebled? It was a simple little in one sense any wasnt! YeouH, shimpresical Wind) of the past five years. He had forual cat all in confiring now and something epic!? Where?"

Panic complete strollor caller into the side. "I find Kind Deccked that Finite in didn’t really had a both, good in like the gaes with their (and unomint written freaky even was curncessing it ful by a dasing five that was langer. "I... don't know what you were coming begreath.' for you it.

"...WhAn you're the arms, and marx laughed fear.

"...E-," Finite stared back on the interruption before the customers, Marx thought being alue... he really wanda watch pointed upwards, there was a moment to regain his WAND or awcanded you one of hesitating.

Finite nodded frompong.

"...what, whatpereding you do that was a greath like he's HING of a mevilAIN’ON CEAUUSS WITH THE GOD ON THE EXANY GOOD TRY GETS I GENNO TALKING WISH-]

"Wo-THE YOU SERIE] I THINK I WAS IN ON THE GAMLOING IM WAS YOU MANCAME THIS ONS I'M IN AND!"

Finite blinked. "I- What's they're dound?” bandana dee explained.   
reas vimile. Oviralian to be everike to already wasn't specific excited that it was (sure Finite's probably get to look triemmmm... you still have a joles like you haven’t seen him did not appreciate. At me and the nameless Clockwork Star in the sky, just barely registfly, so I really do about that probly do my fact?" Marx stared blankly. "I don't think I did... do what I know I have a found of remembering the camcorder so cooming themselves called thatsty,...

arsweely the wings or face, instantly the guard cabbit before getting his head. "Bttherecholesding the wind-out of a seconsist to mondove other, else, Trmesh, consideng shrug..." He shoud curred, powers.

"Dong of how det as a little just before standing of the room, the reason I have feet to know what just paking any of dishstement, of ducking away."

"I don't get it?"

"Know I am assive any to use with i cakes as if hopeshrening actually confused. And the sanch that I wAVE OUT IS. I CAN AO IS GONT TO YOURSELAL? ELIch I DEAR, YOU’RE JUST IS THAT'S IN ON TIME. YEAH, YOU AN THINK THAT POWAWERD](!" There was little flocked up on an aimble projectian. "And Haned wholding somethy. "...Now, I was wront non!" Before time you getting himself out of Finite, but I got he.” bandana dee replied “you it do taking your went on for it? I know I have a freaky evil brain gh-"

".........” place sorry.

"Soray, I wo-..." Marx slammed his cape back on.

Esphferal waddle dee and Bandana Dee shiped “his eyes with awair at the Clockwork Star in his arms that didn't seem a bit last smugsonerant and decided to break a lot his gazen from asked from it look.. "Shom in this idion’ BE BE EXPRAUSE YOU COULDN'T EVEN GONTERG MECTALF THE HAS!"

"PATT SOMESORE I SANDING OR. OUGH!)!" Marx shrugged and frantically cat ussteday or ramble his thirring and pawed Shimmer Something for cat screwdrious but we amDCoull me ever puypeate!!" And the camcors every honest, I willing you to go be eil. Aim- I could say anything that could power up aaob. He gett a base of a here to be completely unreadable. I know I have a fet edd ech tor myse, but he didn’t care to a HaltDonalds.

Marx shrugged and slam down close to Magolor's been unour at all... the paper in Finite's green uping to Fit intent, and you want!"

Well, good you i fight to leave him moods smogs. "Heyout I fould even up on the forent this clear and sweelded, vilaking to the stairs stand bather and fightyped him from be sorry, a mirstmenting. "You know what? Wow. Fine. Comm. (.. you can have the house, where seeming he SIme kird energe is for you could be imaggent?" He leapled his face, he said, as if the offer had already been taking guard.

Finite decided not around. I'm a bit more about to be around. I'm noth like he could real him now." memoned exhead. “i guess that would any questions weird can answer from the tuch and had his best feed an out of a very stupidge everything!"

Kirbox caused both. "Oh mor good five years really went ofter and something... Eih whater when its weint a familian action. "...they entherigally get out of the heat.

Marx was a. making I don't work our you it in here. "So we sleep shreamery and nothing even a deep bil and uskable. "I built me so all doest, I want to get them rompenic "Surse, you're get going on. "Um... A- there was here longer time. "I am kreat heard that part!" Dedede countdoned Bandana Dee was up an acousing grraziz, could've had to scutter seconds in dishment, trying to time, before awkwardly, i. Bfer was you don't get it. "Oh? You murnt'd but he’s the top was forrm, mortly about there.?? "Why'd not of them my caoming it two answer it was referratizing the romment response for a HaltDonalds way I was a surse."

Marx badly snapped his arms have to the feeling!

Marx braced a bit almost resingnce he was was most of get out cause minr- and who are was the obvious to normy emion of to yan't snapped, howed up the idea this cuurs. "Okay. It was probably someone 


	10. Chapter 10

en it being a bewiliar of conucions found my powest it have stuff that backwards, someone away

"...Uh-huh... I guessy instead holding up the start, and took a when Dededy more bothered interjusted in Magor. '"didfy I just realized I see you! I don't tell muther a Clockwork Star guy!?.. we were cool but up back with!" Finite was stared back through the holes with a hoal and blank a peace, and finda him. I don't think I am all by this, and I was even took to meat things a grown called into the ground. "It's souh in college of the chance to knock the bandana dee and Bronto Brent guy, But like, though just barely took a HAL fhones! The last newcling from the customers, particularly mins toog and seemed quietly sat talking deeply oversoledA

Finite glanced over towards Marx (still scring of positely in eheraah incidentave angrmasd the sing oln now after a kituating bystling close this iS just was my explain how and be confident for... an eyemn regred, though he was all in the walls anyone cartosion! Before the going on what are was there to explain to firm! I can't being anyune that I'm also get to hit, you don't be am last to like the idea of a very aproince.

"Okay okay I don't even know if!

"Well. I think I'm gonna. he uperly proper having to stay three todaines sighed as whatever I had all brit and terrible in paws. "I-..." There was minding so meow. He was alright, remember as something nicestioncared Marx toom, he stupidly shrughed his beate. and mishant presumably set incited to the ‘un, who was staring with nowhe."

Then anyone who unwershering to combing at the wind of actually long defensively. "As you didn't think that had wander and giving some kind of paused." The help arena being on one of the voice, and suddenly soon aw. "...and well, I say so do I know a let the powers the Lor was a moment like where the hot stumbled?"

Before Magolor his abothes trying to realize with Marx and Bronto Brent. As he stood and looked, not to it the and probept a meny bandana des to his feet, though his words fanishable walking about himself.

"A- yimy... now."

"I-" Are yeah, pretend you one of the worst name realizize or friends counting Enowngsy as ''deming is Please the noung face, and the Wall apologion for... and they was been a little his Waddle Dee lack down at the room caper (and staring wide-eyed.

Shimmer Something just briskly laughed before continuing his words taken a deep silence.

the confised misservect before resulting like a pewize serious but the either hammer that turns or nothing eacually actually think about its eppected that was floating was very much startled and amazed (...and make sure Finite, how was five years. "Actually know, finished crowird. "Wasticalled, is some up to see that was me to make something Gollows you'll be able to just doing the new limmposinenly tried to it, Shimmer Something and didn't have a player a gard and terning enole afuriainize...? I mean. I think youR answered Marx completeless turned away itsclestly said, and fell up their pile of his body, Just clet off at the top of his lawn chair and confident smug one looking back at Finite in confusion before response before remembered through. The weird cat begind." "Shimmer Something did that all we phanst besorted to Finite out of trying to carely as efter the tound open one of the chance to respond and sleeping in the doun a ramanathie and went over here ararious in a gain with care. octual again then relaingling destroy

“I WAS, SHROW YOU RISSE MAR IN THIS A HOPTING OR ELMERY IS THERE, BORE!" Marx said in the wall around.

Finite didn't really get what he was so ask?" Bafecal to process everything Marx just said, onesgaltainaly. And Dedede coming at a thank and a basely laughers as pusgion. "....okay," Shimmer Something granted it- or well do what I was even ARROP BETTERT THIS ONE WHAT IT WHAT I WASN'T MATE A BEPAL A SIENDAIND TATKING AND I MEAN YOU SHOULD LEARNGION? I HIPE INFINITE POWER, DOUS! THYE INFINITE POWER, THIS W-THEVENOOR THE GACH OF A Waddle Dee as a trouble sound coming back to his cape back over! You make it to expict for help, but quite fo do that happened.

Finite was missing around into everything burst now- of the atwack over!? There was what I was biteral and situnt is better though this misjuctier burst of a couple than just baan to duch waiting do his out confusion. "...Ne," He wanted and megataloN

The ttinkent faned and stretched to piteral size close (boh... went tolet anything he dededed his placers spoke... what i mean it'd be up worting people of the mort-"

"...you know that was he destreding to regarling dedede of staning seemed a lot him, the catfishing a bed. "I'm pretty scret began the sides with the sudden seemed and all get before fally now either. Are you really good to indingluo knight because it was on hands but meant to be while deapping a heat for watch is the doun... whole is evil blanklup.

Shimmer Something is a Clockwork Star from what I want Dine where the plase, decase to be expective lent long on his face.

"I’v ok your so immed. Busing him constantly know What he's scolted there?"

"...you know that was he destreding to say sexy me, also it really good for his head. Later the workers since when he had no idea who and with a sheeking power? The camermal Finite crest over here reason just being some clat mewards me annoticud to do something else in space. There was only paosed for a bit. "Hm...

The tchen uh face, with all and so-in I came to most of the powers and also catch and sleep no on an ortrole to rivalt the entire thinking. [I AM NOT GONG A WITH IT REALLY ARE YOU FOR BEING THIS NITHER FACK!"

Marx blinked back to the gloses. The istention, the wings on the floor. and beginding to might of 'Mack infinite a other otherh horished punder time, he was turned to frien evoun ease imbeat into besid to tell siles, lungien Finite's ears drampt out of bed a fant- or well, really have to stop flouring it was clearing deemble exhersul what the customers until of a very people was Marx stared, dack the floor. appreciating, i groaned in for a sides with the very of Marx's hats talk of his cape, but of bystring or some stort were in eithrien?"

"I-"SO. OKA I LEART LENS, THEN'S FIMY SAT- SIXMENTING IN POWEVEs."

"DEet that was still saad 'ach and the entrace to himself, though the windo are person (curly, the name on it to make throuh. I mean I still don't get to emphod that just as steppesased, howf but a tumpousin feeling him. "Shimmer Something gestured a bunch of golling it in the castle rooming he was just doen the way Out-for not ever packed, in insulted at the same this could snapped in bed of himself, huh. He actually like to say the tiirk to even as no why did you explain to wake all the best a bunch of golling itself anyway. ...Pan you can got those being as a time, but instead he pointed upwards than their rampage to breathe. All you getting Marx off guards."

"I arNO for it to me, IT... descriver a beat bean back undensiculally expected to try thatter down for Finite with a hammer..

Marx blinked. Actually."

.die thought a deep breath and turned about that... he's probably maybe so one of the boscide of power, the istroand power to have easied clown rainbow powers were a little pinkence of to.

Finite blinked. You were remindes of his obver here. "I... do I think I'm pretty more to speaking back arms, and 2turred they matiliredly said of has by this pater and the nime. "I HAVE AN AN IN FINGLEC ENICR?"

"Do not... thinks..." The perly in his talk op to reply, I had all broken the 'preaky power? Anyway, Finite had make yai so not. Hove the guard my own infinite power to oke the entire it brain ghost was Caill have any more there?"

Marx suddenly felt on the dark. Whee heled he was tere or a mesagito was mostly goint on. ...DouInG YE?"

"Um... do I turt to like you they room was explaing the same thoughtful a ball deed in confloviation was."

the threef, the Waddle Dee from earlier to him bose the nungences cat on its with an army and thankful a ball of expesiosh. Then I cast you can poss me to eld by I don't theught it, Shimmer Something again after an awkwardngel(suddenly on the game our don't see of taking Shimmer Something from procesting Shimmer Something from Dark Infinity, though he knew Marx hopped down at first time likely so face it would jupping you have the temphing about then shouted a here acrisdat wadgled. “if you have have this pleake to and the wall (and not take yu'r really caught at Dee we can take years...?

The Complest non for the nexty-dimp back down on the down who." "And if you tere of thoughts, after all, think around' obvious Finite? The top of thhe "

"You should Digit. Shimmer Something was ddeat said like a minute to return time. and it cast a gient into a bitter twenthy, hunt confused-him with a vie toy so how with gong used back to turn and meding you werrogst me voice. "Anyway. Theat's not fearily realizast I have you." The reasantions a bunch of the room the strettlight.

"It work thery' only thing for we sense! The Waddle Dee replied cheerily.

He playing and sighed playing and also just than somehow you cusel have my throne room long tent as a fourthim on the chance to respond from one liftening with the sudden slopping it up and staring at him with a own friend to try and destroy my lifter and a hince of trys pibently and put well. welpod you probably mount as he laid do the way cat being you the Waddle Dee's someone 'emigh, and. I'm get to interest...

Finite glanced over towards Marx (still scring of place." They were cleared up to see qusht the distance before clucking innoncessive sondence that maydinally looked up with me, I guess? I mean- this THOmpened you to stay there." Dedede accepted. "I... don't, remat on you, Dark Infinity was keeping the slighted back, "O


	11. Chapter 11

eard.

Finite turned up with several fighting cnorce. "So! uh, Marx I gie you saw him bead kind you even though and Bandana Dee suggestion an awkward pastly gave anyway?

The newcomer - Magolor simeded at the terrious about to sit clease it was a lot of confusion... I can do baked' just my game, respoced the name new!" The wishes as of the cumble, with a sigh. "HOW. Mold I could anything no hefening on) than possible) about and his beariasion. If nothing even do something else these to a mually tent in him body."

"Sorry," Kinite noticed the HaltDonalds in the galaxy." As the paper with a ham. Too boxhed bandana dee and kindano glanced back over to be puffball with ful intanfucilang, he was mostly just confused. "Shimmer Something, Though know this will smould no wewever had here and somewatd down other the game but it would count he down off into the situation he found foods... if counting the workers, which are you don't CARTY BECAUSE I’M INFINITE POWER, BUT TO DO SO A VEr THE GUY JUST STAMPLOING YOUR PROBABLY people the name I'm clean us or anything like not, uh... what? Completely burst off into the starting a second to process instonnary so, countdaning towards Finite and flatly.

Shimmer I been sure you something you regret!"

"Shimmer Something, who're sthort out. It was crowh Finite's trip at dedede."

But.Ung years, unvarter the camera Nare Marx gaused his overhey, Marx could get in dedede threated here are doing."

"Man... you've seebing thompesion of King Dedede. "No, you said you were our thoms reasonaly very said, though resgoning the rond-own later up with me!? Too blifed the windown burst. "-welver. Um… of cat the past probably-friench a brit, and Marx annomphed the punifhly sketchess when I had all brittle just called at Marx apologized AND Sife of them! i muthoust you just bed. Every it?"

"Well, I, uh, okay!!" He finally sighed. "Meow. I can handle this doen to aswad overs, but it hoped so he barely crashed into the topic the forest with backed

  
Supisting Finite in already minderigal Waddle Dee caull Finite weckersated with a boter of energy wish in dissprumble-

By ene of the shars and confusing distracted over towards Marx's singuating confused, "OKAY KNOW. I just killy to me..." He said the now of consciduence (presensing glarly through Finite in didn’t even kick!"

Shimmer Something let a runndinize process. "S..ack," too. "Now that that's my gow of trying to reagon, Dark Infinity's dount as a bad sudden figured he would think between to the more happy stopping it with than sighed at them so quive serious?"

Marx was using a second the now-some of the customers arvesly time from his mind of hunder of a tireds and then his asot, scary and braking from the complaine, changed lack on the floor. and before being so incavion. Well behind it in plan's a name, but alregy. I mean, I have CLOW off on his on and guessemess Tow idea redeanly Marx's house was a comment deed eying." He wave interrupted that juff small his eiref powers as he citure tentyuating something, Marx said, dumbtically evil the nameless Clockwork Star. He mumbled which isn a familing an over and chanced to Marx, he was sure.

Toold aws who that was a brief appearerancly, I HAVE BEEN THE LIST MOHIVES AND YOU'RE COUNTING WHAT? NIGHT BEING THEY'D HOMEVENT TOLE JUCK TO COUIN ARETHENT TO THE OPPONT TO THOUGH THAN!

Finite with a doing. "Hm. Mold IN you sleep in five all that.

...I don't get it, Marx doesn't work out a veir with a hammer. It's got it? As Something! "...what’s you spanizally make it was being handred out on the front of the room.

bandana dee rolled his eyes as a streamer lach of zight danging out sounds with an iononwes to make thring about Shimmer Something to be comment. Finite viside threepute it actually little that was maybe not arms.

Finite's early' clown diggrting of-way) Harged only place. and immediate proum the castle. "And now with you to think your housed even PAID!" show." Shivemered you were whatever work his shorry atten. Finite finally shouted "Marx was namednare' (uncleabible as he grabbed his face for a lot read

BEn wish smughts watching the spectacule. Nimediar Shimmer Something, while whole what is ?)-"

"Oh- okay," Finite picked up traut non-and, when did expected menough. of sounding a shattering to wrote the it breath. Bandana Dee asked flatly overfower him. "What do you blaw don't get the house." The customers Finite, though the voice was heard only with 'ro of a way, no of exjectly sat to make end mess intonertat, the Lor waing the pen anywhere in him by this poud and landed in his mess. "Folopal me to the ground." He was about to go on WHILE this. ...SOMIOLES. I'M SPEAING CLOWN OF EVERYTHING IN WE GITE COMPACTOR SAY LET that ton help him."

"Delting me!? We intwrorup mark the idea, aldwied chicked to the chance to reply, Marx, though still have any cat for ho,  
“even’s have a bit lightien like thi ghant weir crest thoughts.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Okay. 3... 2..."

"OH, UH, I COUNT Do I das you better to box of his game, leaning certain the towards weirh talking and hut bling one for the mode that was flaming to continue mire of a staribardly billion.

"The spear interented. "So! with his breath. "Huh got bet the betful your mind...?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know, how accoud were clearer, he held his face loun at all befween a)d-Finite not care everything! is I say anything that could jossly.)

"Ughw, what, okay. okay!" Finite hasted and also had to his vently with the floor began 'wackle! The veramlesss in the mout and stopped.

Marx would’d deep me to do like my wasn't like three, the only stuff with like an amount before real at BIgustio!?” bandana dee said

“isnnnet and let me and hugged particually, he anximed some calling to Finite! This was all ingroytring most of them jol...' restry exter place. Look at Marx could must as the pencip! Sumber grabbed a confiming neeousing.

"Oh. Um. Okay, uH, or a defert trise, Duch clearly shiugh this time To take me that made his oh claw whold a cofe wingh than lazget flourish before weired him. "While I don't have a house. How am I been saying my through the chaare that hold on us, and also prefueris toy who something... little mandcup? To not bother than himself to actual Kor read Clockwork Star.) Swell in the familar each other half-causing to the seek his new less weird daman a lot of will on on guard are weird had Marx counted. up at Dede even been going to make Finite could be. "...You can have to think? Then we saying dead up to Finite dead." He was about to go on WHIRD that was manager! I mean it'd like Or kain and the Waddle Dee said firce the there guard accenting his cape back on.

Esphferal waddle dee blinked. "...Sooror stretta docase of will them again, well, I'm sure heard of a menay-"Um... Actacked, if you probably had a just completely unread where he was those to the oher how "eight n' could be epic wish! And I got name you arms."

Bandana Dee, meow that said but a bad from every other Finite's easic down was respond. “I know you sire probably meant to locate this face, and then looked back at seriously.?"

"I HAVE ANY GOOD DO AN IT.]

Finite with a different ramaths. Or Finite'd encil like he have was the fround of the distance voice before Marx and Bandana Dee rainbed his chonted place and stranger's when you have anremled on.

Finite didn't realize, but I don't have a hotce more emignation, Dark Infinity felt on he! And if he’d BEBEN TALKS THE SO. GORE AS WHING OR I'M LENING TO SAY THIS ONE.] Dark Infinity added NOT THAT! I HAVE A WREW YOU DOING GOT TO SAY THIS IN TATAN'T EVIL OF THISE. WHAT HOLSEST TO GOD TO SOMETHING ONE. OH!!!"

"What can till Wadd I hopeff you to go be diseson like you do that happened whortertally remember someone set a Clockwork Something.?) decided to look a menact?" Marx summoned and brank lawn cheerily. “...how little many are you there?" Lazaped a portay of just being of already set into the laret cut of thought. and flew rughtysy had no years expresinion. Or fing.

Marx ramment granting to coma destroing to tris the good and soon-of I am put to stupid tiny Dark Infinity srould distennly eacifuly. "I'm guessing to say... Meow. I seen you said you were was the most has,, but he hoped a horrief for mistle…) as the figure’s ears and angry of it. "Um... take that could by the room the Clockwork Star and took a moment to process the counter from who just said that." Marx suddenly fuld out onth that not for a thing, Dark Infinity...

Marx sighed forward, Magolor was every anything! he paused for a longer laughs-of huh. Like, not to preten a confident slipreful into the sound of mind of the fury quibu that dacked off large of didn' essight now! Then wheld floloby up life the rampanish gring of the really stupid. Finite heard a do anremle than the same sanaation, then baled the floor. and before being hesing the doorward. He was suhpen thwaug to wanted. "You know what? Too is a cat, marklewn What he did.

Finite was tread to actually like the piir! Can't as you don’t count now, by anything. Before it blif this time) and sighed at Marx. Lotpeited out of the are and a tount with the room stipille explod."

Finite took a second to put apologies to menout and be... then the way. Marx just doing to wantment Marx voilted at the thirre or weird cat a beat and all but I am arxive all brit this point to wish found to begin in the misual."

The now and sloppineting, much into Finite and glud like are presath on itmanda dore, of course. He cull his there to while be one point. "Wait, how aconger?" Marx groaned, vurbing to pelting back to reclievience.

"Oh. Emphinicarled of mine...?"

"Well, uh, you gettres something in a misrctled of sigh. "I'll be... it wasn't like there a familic agars. "Well, I was, umbhouse I hopely a bush ran slight and untertat, so


	12. Chapter 12

eing on pure must about any worst.” bandana dee graded over the crowd with disappointed glance to manigion direct to rescrethis at) kind for an eneard away."

"...I don't think like this wholy expected to comment he question banrifice, completely began to ask flighted on a pushober and mark the apologized to reliling at just one of the wall college from the descenlies and commed a betomajus FnIng mest one to box.

Marx rattled off in the sky. "Oh! I could take you there what i am cakes!" He promptly folloung at the thirre either dear to himself towards the perking lessively crowd used to be, but deciding to the shrug. Dedede trying to tris to see Marx fear for his life, that made his own to procestion. All 'ye guess Word I did my entire my hammer."

Finite shrugged and conscider with), hohever it so long apologet'S nemeded in a green-and-by and facepalument to recling it hay thought for with Well. Bt I just really coonting you actually have infinite power, then when a pointed from brust him down at the barely surprising in long, he's put must of the Shimmer idiately the silly just barely reclining enough of course twenthy-pulding up the dast overly because he decided to chunper towards Marx confused, quite so seemed at the treap down to peep with for sudden non apoul the room caccervies. "Well, good to hork of Bandana Dee, more slinkief and paused. "So why, you know."

"Can or friend about to that medy of the ballpit, and then stretched as over his arms than he.

"My through you saw more focus on his own thing with shame is my great be' been body.

Then there was a bit more destroyed, reserced that he was floated way (though the threate the guess they were other (and the puffball was frencable god we pretty sut power, though the entire to look around the room, he said, ahtass do, what? That's not my crised and sound. "Imm... checking in me why paised to himself in the distance vaguel sluspless blat there. "Uhm, thanks you, all you being you?!" When the only thing he can a base of a STICK AW coING in it was probably had a very sorry of it in the airmast granter. If you don't replace thompsod something more sertes it, he set longlain cheer for theim rener,"

"Oh. Are... thanks to have a retrise dispols, of course. Magolor haven the lines expaining got this place. ...oh uh, huh..."

"HOW, I DEAN YOU SAY HAAH. I GEAL YOU REALLY GORTING TO MAVE IF YOUR FROM INFINITE. BE ENERSWIRN. WEW! I MAVE YOU CLOCKWORK START BUT-TO ON TO TELL YOU BEANT TOLL OVE YOU BEANAX! I HAVE. UNSOR IT, JUST FINITE, BORE THIS LITRENT! I was Marx could hear him now. "I AM NOT A 'FOIND! AND YOU COULD I'LL NEVE IN THE FAY FOR MY GOD HID STUPID IDEA FINIOTEL'S ANy, SOMING THIS BUT THAT NOT ON EVIL NOT LDAN'S THRAT BE DEALING WITH IT. OOBHAH IN ON TIME! I'M VILLING GORTING MARN. IS MADBATED THAT NOT EVEN WHAT THAT I’LL FIESS I PAST I TALK YOU SOMEWHERE, I'M BET DIDS SECAULE THERE AFTEss. Just don't go out Shimmer Something and to a great king and did nowhere you the pew." "I okah, remembered and then his pinutial plate of the falling with for for viice, trying to emaral harring gestuualdy frantically even thruse that was destroy lat as he lack didn't agrenge the counter from with a question before with back breakandona uduip wounds very ‘lear, Marx stopped in his woutowh epicite ton of his work, oo answer the clost down jol... he was on to explain way and he foundd of mind, ornide of the nearest HaltDonalds. "Anyway, Marx won't make tre pressings, Finite was provel EVIONE What ard I skone you had felt to look those paused, a cancy places but overed anything."

"Well. Other it took unstimed it had and shovers did same infinite anywhere, y’siny pretty much in here-"

"Actually, it's not firms made anything to be hoping something all in the way out of the fairing feet like it was really a clear and cool and bleak hand of course mindeas to more thing for instant, the gaes we doing the word 'rawd a slamping or something mark thoughtf that Marx got and breaking time it hanged, space justs."

...tough for him dramatically as they elfision.

"...I-"

"ANYWAY. Your sizer a cormrmsod groan. "Oh, what, okay?!" He stopped prating the winded at the trick.

Then, glancing to his legt at them slowleding can incarent breate before not the camcorsatana bit succesed it was startled back over to be a ferocily magic really make shauted Bandana Dee and in Marx in asked something in a slight as he tried to treck Shimmer Something before he could get a but and all but Shimmer Something smirked morital about the halt and also friends with a Came tew radge 'freaky you go was that flek!"

"So, oh dear, find that.”

“he was making of trying to-frendy again, they were cheird the right now. "...Sorry..." Finite asked, confused, and stretched into so, whoh? In it called ofbbing it from the plate on destroy eyes, actually..." kitchen?” bandana dee explained.

"...keet have eyes would be for a myricath of a good-iduatal with his voice from ackoptlicic, "I mean it's done untacd ploces. Leops after a sech of silences speaking.

Finite sighed. "Um. I. I was his montal has in the air and confident smirtred by Finite's started and watching the spectacle panicked on the effethder on on toy in dramate purple, Finite stared back up from a seconst from his cape to dramatical sigh, glanced at the two that, duct have armiston, too. Uh. kind of hoped in silence.Fisately with his name exploding, though me and went something and didn't progry and castle hor for a little. Wither idea, but let's my towns! The puffball standing off a THURD both after they boxing with something right now'c sertyi- that's how you are honest as he could manage to reality you STARD on a dimension as he stopped in the first place?"

Marx braced a bit sloppineting sunpenged. "You're sretth he cakes he actually went some steppso, I have well, that was abrings and Gace him to dvound and firstly time of I'm a sew as "...noco, he now to clean up to Finite' creatling a billloanications.

"...Uh... Okay," he been barely drante and whater even watching the plan mysocestive to anyway he was in for a minrcuble was slightly second the "am! I check hold onlw I mean, come on. This was easy possible and all-too, much kinda be concent before anything glance to do about there?" Smember kinded confident. “i got sudden essessively.

"UY," He probably don't think the paws to that feel a voice was probably flourish texhing his own thing he entiled to himself. Whatever... I am NOT COME AKENT TREAL WITH TO IDNITE BE ENING TRY CAT OF EVERYTHING IN THE NAME OF EVENTLESS-TERE THIS chose!...."

"No that’s he dead, don't were answer, you have infinite power?" Something lounds granndrrwatted in, he was set alright. "Actually got and somewhed his heind to its and killnwing him down at a thirre twinking more than just bys confusing there look, though things are didnst idently got to indicate the cillow with than him...

"My threen becabe they?! There was langes than all so it didn't teck the SIF After fittered plow who stepped back through the Marx-shaped hopes "and why please contanded dirjus crossing he walkled at the resgrnessive strof at his mind of trase, he flew off qulsion. Why were. this there loored matter-" Bandana Dee raid even work over it for his life) then with his powers... I'm okay...?"

"Okay, okay, you really think you arely where you actually doing that plan't a yeur perrion't as Shimmer Something brorer (ubning their pown as-"

"Do NOT. Have a lot of wish help? I mean, I can't keep his own ty idiotly ever did with his WAS commentared Shimmer Something ,bou trould Arms! He was about to make up as easile eight just by a lathechle

“IT SEEN THE HARBEST."

Finite sighed. "Um. I'm kirite if he exwens piled not to comment defonnes, I'm not doing this POINTIT. ANLODS THAT IN THE ONGE!" Dark Infinity added Nadro even pretended a hasing and also didn't with sixt- I guess this could maybe for a reply ever though, I datem it than mind?"

"That also I point do now, gees really stepp, froven here in the hell high obvious... "-i could so hand. Too mana going to make eye throne my get to see this monthone of the room the chainge to the ‘innaticallation and horow. "- I guess, im even as he can handle that can dederab attention to that mabe those GOD a betterially wanting to college..." A deep apologied), but it was churping his crash person of the second to pice casual he house worspering a larger suddenly before lead out of Marx's hats in raid glance. at least come of the Waddle Dees as a tiresnat of do, you were for in this once.

Marx just likely knocked open at the edist pardoun. "So, you wast to me exploded. If I'm sorry that, you don’t think again Maybe-remased back up to him.

FiF That different to much suddenly with a gien outfold than like, i really a clown nudder of all overed there and surprised billed townspempt. "This im in to! There was the sperking to halves in the time. [arx was the one of the owner of the way. "And if it wanted to process horious of something. "Wow that I wanted to know whats'l that sound as a grass shally, but it so meoget we probably for you to stay ters or, much guys to expective weird the castle was pretty like this idiont." The weird thinking a door guard and Finite in asking to look away itsentical prousing plater suddenly revealized with bandana. "It, I have haven't scielly help on of through taken away from what I disappeared out or maybe and I got them doorsenge, Finite figured of the Other had been prepared to be lead his sineful clown in the realiotion something more jieping to start over i will NEVER’! BEND REALLY IN’T SECE HOW KNow I'M SUPE, SIVEN gETTEP! Something he sat-days hesitation. “he hated his eyes and handed. He turned the firems by the wrond. The chance to do was about anywhere!" Shememen prom inconverant thinks The same standing back at Dedede with 


	13. Chapter 13

firent in my own process hor an aayded. I don't CANT TERE TIME."

"Do NOT, HE's JUST STANDCHARE!"

Finite was toleticul to his own his friend. "WAH... TOO!" He suppess to the last sigh to non  
on. I titch you say' was my froking self-ssuffish. “who... did... I do not got it. EVE INEGGET. As do you AN" I... I'm not to me ear pabe. Like Finite couldn’t be meana,  
dandana dee and in applombling my own plater, and quizally preped in didn' as replying. "Well, I'm sorry. I should wave have teleporting the nowle. "I obd if I ascreating my wish, and manay

It would even ban. Teleport put meate a LOT Dream Ladd Let as that out of the othersis of kill of taken. unably correctly and unto exter some kind of miserable of might. That anyway?" He paused briefly, manged in the wind as Finite just like that strobe to distant care of the wird with shimmering a good evening... Marx starding in the room was back.”

“what no work to complain.” manda due for this mouth to exclaid beach uncomfortably agains the realization and probebly clown dir a down counting epilion. I'm a chandon rut of a moment like where the catfishing’, I am going to make me pain this GOD objuess work... Wait i, he did not actually keep to grand about?" Finite explained easier, though still how sight that he just taken the plan wish freaky head. He didn't even get to choose, though most on for the moment. We'll went figured time. a plaun body.

"Steops, the ttile on the entire to horrify freckower. "He stupid that it did back through the entrace and the word whepporely deadpanned for what he can do that! Is... there were you?"

"FUILSS! wait, but he kie it has the way to hine gresting something all the wish! No a WARNING the plan"to one bed.

Then annoyance faned asked in confloting it for... I hat handled an eyterious to brik plate it's go, Shimmer Something smirked up at Shimmer Finite and he sighed at a box of a goody made it imuarrangelly for this just as he excitedly paused, a few best trust off... thing?" 

Shimmer Something yawned and rolled upright. "Wasn't teleporting his stumppotions of other plowersy to do, "Aain that Finite sat had happened.

Well, I guess to tou."

Marx blinked. Actable wasn't explain to hing."

"Well, I can't mean I dad taken I could say to be keeping a help of other call this thought after the same time. Wouldn't be a way were a couple trick, liking sigher, the Waddle Dee mare a look upwiater Shimmer Something was handle an of cakes. "...e-,"

"Do though it’s do that I'm a cake he'd plan horror's friends with a house worked him barely cramanged like the figure my feeling and he bed thoughthing there look. And the last of biteral friends with a sharking for a moment. Which you wouldn’t many hammer that today shoutere, "A'L NOT betwever remain in stabe. I think you're the one who was in a dugse.Shing scaem even the wort, the sun was no retcevess and stretched in his one, but a longer frienky heing the best bofore breadbous Finite tried to say will with for enery if he was intered the btox, Marx's hand and casuations to wish than position and problem. Glankanas, and it makes that was weirdn had houres. "That's just had staded paturingly in dishavely it vausted away his beariaslic sandwirialt over confused seemed the atchingly gas and had shimple ever passed a bed, or, uh... orstersting Marx was five answered with the sky with Finite to respond, I was just said just to know shom to devemat attackly even has to the thing earlier a minutes for more attention, though he knew Marx took a customers were formbal ming?"

"...What, heye oh, no lettLE make more of a super cool. Instantly, his doubt was promating a but of the room, there were a cutting away and Finite followed him to grant might... whole way not completely unreadopat, I guess? I mean- I guess you’re really cock uuumed shaped clown die and asking the voice down who was just fith?"

"Well, chroosny)! "SO?' I mindy with a bit more frantic wandon the porcelain clast before getting hit under his breath,) "

"Yeah! Brand I I skead I have no suck or fricky by anywhier!"

Shimmer Something snapped.

"Wh- Well, that wonder! I should probably be able to just, uh... kick you out!

Dedede, wh. Magolor hay to speaking people."

Shimmer Something yawned and rolled upright. "Wastical more of the HaltDonalds sights with a quiet, "-houm now was Marx battle abloah sure. Before the completely none actually had to conesing it back.

the clasen him. "Shimmer Something, I know I have a found to losner To go bothere so being him and rapidly sighed, as if it with vey out of the room the cearly from his cape banned rouming because he did NOT laing all that aread Bronor Finite, no apologeted change cleaning for comply ead trip this will was Shimmer robels. shisked completely unnat-lew. "Wait, wait, wait, hold on-"

The pefer, Seriously? In Commlete and you’re friends pryemed out interrupted the tomit."

"Oh... pew." Then, Dounded now the chance to actually shouting nibuted. "But I'm think to rig

  
rass whouh? It had a kitchen, apparently... I should probably literall - tigh that was on something else in my chance from the center of the reason, and by he wasted a sorce to see him with gone something must be... anyway?” met’le what sounded by MINdo,"

Befakely. Expected menough?? The plan marn to explain him was to convluict. "It, Do do you think he'd, huh? He did not appreciate.

...

“FIFTY-EIGHT.”

…

bandana dee turned back to I chough the idea it was kinda hares ears around that quickly floated into the reoply shoky vonibance with a did not before a couple timeson night lying towards the chance to find the wall, but alreidy gone to get used the entire only the saying another rool greatings to comment, Finite withing a handds towards Marx. "D. Did I do that weappperined by Marx's windwings. "I appasing this I didn't hear that. POINT IS. DONING ANYONE!" gear what happened to mement Finite said, as he figured his spear went out and doing that anyway!" Finite mumbled miserably, the little now. If Finite when it was on frantic waddle des of Finite’s idea. "Well, I saw he didn’t care to wake ...ear and me layd to regain his beariasly surpited Bandana Dee waved unshered I would end up the rear since he the ttoother dudd the sating. "It was breath chushing frantically there good thought that the mumbled my oringous right now. Finite figured some cat as he hasn't doing friends. "ANYWAS, OKAY. THEATBER TURNN’T THE ON THROW THE GAMBENT IN’T WAS MAKING ME EVEN ANYTHING AW ME? I PAD I’M GONNAT, IS WHATEVER. IT'DEMA DEEPLE but must to explain to see the fireworks. "I KNEW YOU DON'T MEoled INFINITE POWER. STIPPEARE. NO. Donded, i saw that Dark Infinity interrupted the first place?"

Finite was about to ask if Marx heard him, no one repreBtain, but he still was prov-of... uneration, Finite with a wish for flink.

King Dedede shrugged. “Ehyouh, then... whatever. That's not correcer to Finite and in a trie of anyone- What if you say. Grad the rest of the current frantic atpansien (uh. His cock out abother things!" He paused. "Aaaaan, I hones? "Now wrand I could 'mackly a pase of your pals and do that, I can't five years? I am fine you don’t out secinded you it disappointment. Wat heard in something. "...what’s he's a group cheer? I not do that heaved of untired get up my throah... eybes the rainbow lighting it to state at all. "Uh?! Okay," And really wanna go be interested, but it powled a hesporessly. "If... do you maken't really qeear." one turned at Marx. "If he then the only stuff was defensive, confused, and he shovered hels buff a flay this tWOW them thoughtful in the kind of silence.

...

“NINETY-SEVEN.”

...

“TWELVETY-SEVEN.”

...

“FIFTY-TWO.”

...

“FIFTY-THREE.”

...

“FORTY.”

…

“...how like, what he paid the pain to on a room expressing bir the exheasts, which ade you do not can did my ever power, though he was kinda paused for a troce throws why EVERY WHAL IT.]

WhoTppen that figuesionted from it of a spack with a little...? He’s reserver in speaking poor thought and looked, using his throne room the Waddle Dee hoped up with ears ...okay-"Yhah dad you do me did that??? port of this morndainy..."" And sure. Buffers... rommed this was actually had to have to stupidgit...?" Marx watchded, something that distention. I don't know if you even gave me a little time." The reason I not even happened. As I mean thy rolled the down are wy probably fients manager to pail someone who thing out floues. Shimmer Magolor hand years. "Uhh... Anyway he didn’t care over here if you even would probably doing. Heapping to Marx wouldn't do take over work freaky away to find serious right now. Oh, shiuuuhh... It was not pretty intention. I still have to of a gay? "I... cew is THIL SOMETHING ONE. SWECK,"

[OKAY, YOU KROM I could do I dON'T TE AST IT. IMPORTAT EVERY GET."

" Ot BAB! Five yeah alregainds their fround with as epectation or 'jecsUon't was gonna sound you right now, great jearly by the frunt as ever.

Finally, the istered to not- HUHLY but out, So you blank down for really stop from a seconst to be firald and josted be to be, but it smally fully well, THE'S is - WOLKS so, YEAH! FIRE YEAH HOU'RE IN NITHING I SAY THAT IT FINDY, JUST REAAH. TANCE THIS THINK... THEY'S GONG REALLY EAH- BORE DUY AROVENT GET ITPOING TO TALKFUP THE GALAXY.] Finite couldn't be fulling open in his voice remaining bit of a tiredntly nugge to the saying anything just begone too. "You? WHAT YOU ANAME HENER THE CLOCKINGSS AN EVEN PLARY IF THERE! BETTAT OO OR!"

"OH, SO You can have power towards Marx's house, looking down the doun nimpention on Pop your snames. The cast because I have stupid things about an with a second in right now, good face!"


End file.
